Todo un misterio
by Anillus
Summary: Helga conoce a un chico en una fiesta a la que va con sus amigos... Lo extraño es, que todos aseguran no haberlo visto y no saber de quién se trata.Arnold regresa de San Lorenzo dispuesto a luchar por ella y a desenmascarar al impostor... Cap 6
1. Chapter 1

**Baile de máscaras**

-No sé por qué insistes en lo mismo Phoeps??? Qué importancia tiene en que vaya yo a esa bendita fiesta??? -Preguntó una rubia de doce años, cruzada de brazos caminando hacia su casa, con su mejor amiga, a la salida de la escuela…

-Pensé que sería divertido Helga… Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste???- Indagó la morena observando como Helga se detenía y hacía un ademán de cuenta con los dedos…

-Hace veinticuatro meses…- Contestó riendo de lado y Phoebe giró los ojos…- Además, piensas que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, que pasar mi sábado con un montón de perdedores disfrazados de monos???- Indagó irónica y enarcando su uniceja…

-Y qué planes tienes???- Retrucó Phoebe y Helga solo bajó la mirada y continuó caminando…

-No tengo una maldita máscara…- Mencionó por lo bajo y Phoebe sonrió.

-Eso no es problema… Ven conmigo Helga… Nos arreglaremos… Vamos!!! Todos extrañan tus bromas… Los ves en la escuela, pero no sales más con los chicos… Ya es hora de superar todo ese tema…- Intentó convencerla Phoebe, notando la cara que hacía Helga al ver sus ojos suplicantes…

-Está bien! Está bien!!! Diablos!!! Te advierto que no me dejaré hacer cualquier cosa en la cabeza Phoebe!!!!- exclamó decidida y la joven oriental sonrió… El cambio que tenía pensado para Helga!!!!

Unas tres horas después…

-Listo Helga… ya está!!! Obsérvate!!!…- Exclamó una pelinegra maquillada al igual que la rubia que tenía en frente… Helga resopló…

-Y piensas que me dejarán entrar siendo una Barbie, hermana??? Phoebe no puedo ir así, tengo una reputación que cuidar!!!- Afirmó observándose en el espejo…

Phoebe sonrió- Estoy segura que ni la persona que se te acerque más va a poder creerlo!!! Luces preciosa Helga… Además… Es una fiesta de máscaras… Qué te preocupa???...

-Bien… Si se ve de ese lado… Pero tenías que hacerme esto???… Cómo dolió!!!!- Exclamó tocándose el entrecejo, ahora depilado… Phoebe pegó una ligera carcajada.

-Bueno… Nos vemos esta noche… Aunque te aviso que tengo pensado, llegar, saludar a esos zopencos y volver a casa… Hoy pelea la Maza contra el Exterminador… Nada va a hacer que me lo pierda!!!!- Afirmó marchándose para llegar a su casa a vestirse…

-Nos vemos Helga… A las nueve estaré allí, te llevo una de mis máscaras…- Se despidió la pelinegra sonriendo ante el cambio de su amiga…

Una vez, en casa de los Pataki…

-Olga??? Cielo??? Eres tu??? Qué alegría volver a verte!!!!- La saludó su madre abrazándola

-Miriam… No….- Intentó hablar una asfixiada Helga.

-Bob!!!... Espera a que te vea tu padre!!! Bob!!!- Exclamó la mujer alegre y eufórica

-Soy Helga mamá… Helga!!! Rayos!!! Una cosa es que Bob me llame así, pero tu…

-Helga??? Qué fue lo que???- Interrumpió la mujer atónita y sin poder creerlo…

-Larga historia Miriam… No me esperen esta noche… Tengo una reunión de niñas exploradoras a las nueve…- Comentó subiendo las escaleras para bañarse y vestirse… Una atónita Miriam se quedó en la sala, intentando asimilar la información…

Una vez en la fiesta…

Helga había llegado a la casa de Rhonda… Todos parecían estar allí… Todas caras conocidas… Gente del quinto año, los de cuarto… Algunos del secundario, entre ellos Wolfgang y sus tontos amigos… En fin… Todos vestidos para la ocasión y con distintas y extrañas máscaras… Solo en ese momento notó su descuido… La máscara!!! Phoebe había mencionado que traería una, pero… Dónde diablos estaba Phoebe???

Camino buscándola entre toda la gente… Muchos, en realidad, todos volteaban a verla… Cuál era su problema??? Qué tenía??? A Tarzán dibujado en la cara???...- Pensó girando los ojos, con solo recordar ese apodo… Es que acaso ni en el inconsciente podría olvidarse de él??? Escuchó como la música empezaba a inundarlo todo, y la gente bailaba… Sus compañeros de clase, riendo, gritando y volteando a verla a la par que la señalaban… Siguió buscando a Phoebe… Gerald ya estaba allí y lo más probable es que Phoebe estuviera cerca como de costumbre. El moreno estaba en un rincón conversando junto a Stinky y Sid… Quienes la señalaban extrañados y comentaban… Ya se estaba sintiendo como un sapo de otro pozo, por tanta mirada posada en ella…

De todos los presentes, no tenía idea por qué, pero se sentía perseguida… Buscó a Brainy para golpearlo, pero en efecto estaba hablando con Lorenzo y Eugene del otro lado… Esta vez no era él… Siguió buscando a la pelinegra con la mirada hasta que alguien en particular la detuvo un instante… Una voz grave y distintiva cantaba una canción como algunas pocas podrían hacerlo… Una canción que envolvía la noche de una manera sin igual….

_THERE´S SUCH A SAD LOVE_

_**Hay un amor tan triste**_

_DEEP IN YOUR EYES._

_**Latiendo en tus ojos**_

_A KIND OF PALE JEWEL_

_**Una especie de joya pálida**_

_OPEN AND CLOSED_

_**Abierta y cerrada**_

_WITHIN YOUR EYES._

_**Adentro de tus ojos**_

_I´LL PLACE THE SKY_

_**Colocaré el cielo**_

_WITHIN YOUR EYES._

_**Adentro de tus ojos**_

Se despertó del letargo que ese chico había provocado y continuó con la búsqueda… Mucha gente!!! No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y se arrepentía enormemente de estar allí… Con quién hablar??? Si desde que él se había ido, todos se lo mencionaban… En cada charla surgía su nombre. Como si no costara suficiente trabajo tener que estar forzada a olvidarlo ya, para que además, existiera gente que todavía le preguntara por Arnold, cuando ella lo único que quería era evitar el tema constantemente… Era una amiga suya… Solo eso, una buena amiga y tenía que aceptarlo… Pero su recuerdo era una impenetrable cárcel que la perseguía, y no la dejaba escapar…

_THERE´S SUCH A FOOLED HEART_

_**Hay un corazón desengañado**_

_BEATIN´ SO FAST_

_**Latiendo tan aprisa**_

_IN SEARCH OF NEW DREAMS._

_**En busca de nuevos sueños**_

_A LOVE THAT WILL LAST_

_**Y un amor que perdure**_

_WITHIN YOUR HEART._

_**Adentro de tu corazón**_

_I´LL PLACE THE MOON_

_**Colocaré la Luna**_

_WITHIN YOUR HEART._

_**Adentro de tu corazón**_

Sintió unos ojos seguirla, y volteó a ver esperanzada con que fuera Phoebe… Pero solo empujó a Harold al notarlo reír y bromear con ella, muy cariñoso… Qué sorpresa se dio cuando escuchó la voz de Helga!!! La rubia rió divertida… Y se alejó…

_AS THE PAIN SWEEPS THROUGH,_

_**Mientras el dolor se apodera**_

_MAKES NO SENSE FOR YOU._

_**Nada tiene sentido para ti**_

_EVERY THRILL IS GONE._

_**Todas las emociones han desparecido**_

_WASN´T TOO MUCH FUN AT ALL,_

_**Toda la diversion acabó**_

_BUT I´LL BE THERE FOR YOU-OU-OU_

_**Pero yo estaré a tu lado**_

_AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN._

_**Mientras el mundo se viene abajo**_

_FALLING._

_**Mientras cae**_

_AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN._

_**Mientras el mundo se viene abajo**_

_FALLING IN LOVE._

_**Mientras te enamoras**_

No podía evitarlo, pero aún así se sentía observada… Perseguida… Olvidando a los muchos torpes que había desencantado haciéndoles notar de quién se trataba… Aún así… Algo… Algo era raro… Sentía una presencia merodearla constantemente… Y dónde demonios se había metido Phoebe????

_I´LL PAINT YOU MORNINGS OF GOLD._

_**Pintaré tus mañanas de oro**_

_I´LL SPIN YOU VALENTINE EVENINGS._

_**Llenaré tus tardes de Valentine**_

_THOUGH WE´RE STRANGERS ´TIL NOW,_

_**A pesar de que hemos sido extraños hasta ahora**_

_WE´RE CHOOSING THE PATH_

_**Hemos elegido el camino**_

_BETWEEN THE STARS._

_**Entre las estrellas**_

_I´LL LEAVE MY LOVE_

_**Colocaré mi amor**_

_BETWEEN THE STARS._

_**Entre las estrellas**_

Le intrigó sentir al mismo chico de la entrada, avanzar en dirección a ella y extenderle la mano… Tenía pensado pisarlo para que se esfumara, pero… No sabía por qué, aceptó la invitación… Quizás así, metida en la pista de una vez por todas encontraría a Phoebe… El chico portaba una máscara negra que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara… Ojos claros y cabellos rubios por lo que podía observar… La miraba paralizado e insistente… Pero ella no le daba mucha importancia… Lo único que quería, era hacerle saber a su amiga, que ya estaba allí y ya se iba también…

_AS THE PAIN SWEEPS THROUGH,_

_**Mientras el dolor se apodera**_

_MAKES NO SENSE FOR YOU._

_**Nada tiene sentido para ti**_

_EVERY THRILL IS GONE._

_**Todas las emociones han desparecido**_

_WASN´T TOO MUCH FUN AT ALL,_

_**Toda la diversion acabó**_

_BUT I´LL BE THERE FOR YOU-OU-OU_

_**Pero yo estaré a tu lado**_

_AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN._

_**Mientras el mundo se viene abajo**_

_FALLING._

_**Mientras cae**_

_AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN._

_**Mientras el mundo se viene abajo**_

_FALLING IN LOVE._

_**Mientras te enamoras**_

Se puso alerta al notar que el muchacho en cuestión la observaba detenidamente y como perdido… Genial!!! Otro tonto más!!!! Huuuyyy si supiera!!!! Notó que al dar el último giro, se acercó demasiado… Tanto que quedaron frente a frente, mirándose… La rubia se sintió incómoda por la mirada y la sensación que había provocado, soltó el abrazo y caminó en dirección al jardín en busca del paradero de su amiga… El muchacho helado ante este movimiento, la siguió…

" Me estaré volviendo loca???..." Pensó alarmada apoyándose contra la fuente y observando un poco la Luna… Era normal que pensara en Arnold a diario, todo el día en realidad… Pero… Se sintió paranoica al comparar los ojos de aquel muchacho con los del rubio… Qué tontería!!!!... Se burló de si misma…" Helga… niña, esto no está bien… Es decir, una cosa es que ame a ese torpe cabeza de balón a pesar del tiempo, pero… Verlo en otra gente???.... Estoy perdiendo la cabeza!!!"- Se retó pensando en lo larga que iba a ser la noche.

-Hoy está más linda que nunca…- Una voz cercana la despertó de sus pensamientos… Observó el reflejo en el agua que capturó su atención…

-Qué???- Indagó levantando la vista para mirar a la persona que tenía al lado.

-La que está en el cielo… Toda de blanco y perdida a lo lejos…- Contestó la misma persona posando su atención en ella… Helga en son de fastidio y sin querer una confrontación, porque la verdad era que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solamente giró los ojos y se alejó un poco…

-Cómo es tu nombre???...- Preguntó el chico de pie en el mismo lugar y notando que ella empezaba a marcharse. La rubia suspiró un poco y se cruzó de brazos… No tenía un día que pudiera hacer una buena acción, porque esta vez solo había decidido alejarse para no tener que agredir a ese chico que parecía seguirla hace rato… Enarcó una ceja, sin más opción que la de asustarlo para que así se fuera…

-Y qué ganarías con saber mi nombre, perdedor???- Retrucó sin voltear a verlo y sintiendo como él se apoyaba en el borde de la fuente. El muchacho sonrió…

-No confundirte con la Luna a la que tanto te veo admirar…- Soltó natural y notando como había capturado la atención de ella… Helga dibujó una sonrisa de lado… Pobrecito!!! Se las daba de poeta… Es que acaso no sabía quién era ella o qué???... Iba a salir corriendo cuando le enseñara como había dejado los dientes de Harold hacía un mes!!!… Sonrió para si misma… Si lo que quería era una charla, bien, lo dejaría frito con su texto favorito:

-"¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro tu nombre! ¿Qué hay en tu nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación!...- Solo comentó de espaldas y continuó caminando sintiendo el sabor del triunfo… Ese mequetrefe no volvería a fastidiar en lo absoluto!!!

-"Te cojo tu palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío", y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!"…- El joven respondió con una sonrisa enorme y observando como ella finalmente lo miraba…

-Escúchame viejo… Tienes idea de quién soy???- Preguntó atónita e intentando no caer en la exasperación que ese sonriente muchacho estaba provocando.

El chico enarcó una ceja… Se quedó pensando para responder…- La verdad, no… Eres alguien… Muy famosa aquí???- Indagó tranquilo y sentándose en el borde de la fuente… Helga solo resopló.

-Si no quieres tener problemas, zoquete te sugiero que te alejes… Adivina qué??? Te presento a la vieja Betsy y a los Cinco Vengadores… Querías saber mi nombre??? Bueno, mis puños se presentarán por mi!!!!- Mencionó colocando sus manos en la cintura y observando como él solo se acomodaba un poco más la máscara que llevaba.

-"¡Es mejor que termine mi vida víctima de su odio, que se retrase mi muerte falto de tu amor!"…- Respondió certero y Helga pegó una carcajada haciendo un gesto de negación con la cabeza… El también rió junto con ella, de lo rápido que lo había pensado.

-Hagamos esto…- Propuso la rubia muy divertida y rodando los ojos- Vuelve a esa fiesta y pregunta por Helga. G. Pataki… Si encuentras a un chico llamado Gerald Johanssen, mejor aún, habla con él!!! Ahí veremos si regresas…- Sugirió con una sonrisa de lado y sentándose en la banca que estaba cerca…

-Por qué quedarte aquí, cuando todos se están divirtiendo adentro???- Indagó sin prestar atención al comentario que había hecho ella…

-Digamos que algunos preferimos la cruda distancia, a la falsa apariencia…- Comentó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-Entiendo…- Murmuró bajando un poco la vista también- Es más fácil ocultarse detrás de una máscara, que mostrarse tal cual… De ese modo ninguno podría reaccionar mal ante tu intento, porque sino existiera, tampoco existiría el rechazo… Se evitaría el dolor…- Mencionó captando otra vez esa mirada de desentendimiento por parte de ella… Y de intriga además…

-Lo dice una persona que lleva máscara…- Respondió observando como él ahora era quien desviaba la mirada, suspiró resignada- Eres un filántropo o algo por el estilo???... No lograrás enseñarme, así que te sugiero que no desperdicies tu tiempo con algo ya perdido… Créeme, no soy una persona con la más mínima acción altruista por la gente…- Completó observando como el joven se sentaba a su lado y sonreía…

-Y dime… Helga… Alguna vez, te has enamorado???- Preguntó intrigado y notando como ella se tensaba enseguida y casi pegaba un salto de la banca…

-A-Amor???- preguntó nerviosa, con la vos entrecortada y abriendo ampliamente los ojos, para luego exclamar- Qué ridículo!!!! Cuál es tu maldito problema amigo???... Te digo que soy la persona más antisociable de toda la estúpida fiesta y tu me vienes con eso???- Preguntó entre ofendida, dolorida y a la defensiva…

-Lo siento… No quería incomodarte…- Se excusó el chico haciendo un ademán con la mano y sintiendo la mirada azul profunda de ella oscurecerse más- Sabes… Todos tenemos sentimientos, hasta las plantas cuando les hablas, crecen radiantes… Solía tener una en mi habitación, él día que dejé de hacerlo, simplemente se marchitó…- Le explicó intentando no arruinar el leve acercamiento que había conseguido, y queriendo calmarla… Helga respiró un poco y tragó largo y pausado…

-Conozco muy bien lo que le pasó a tu planta, zoquete…- Contestó sentándose de nuevo cruzada de brazos y con la vista perdida hacia el frente- Para ser franca, nunca fui buena cuidando nada…- Completó con una sonrisa. El chico también sonrió observándola…

-Nunca te había visto antes… Quién eres tu??? Un primo de _Rhonda Lloyd_???- Preguntó la rubia sarcástica, recordando que él no se había presentado después de todo… Sonrió para si misma… Solo podía ser ella misma, con un desconocido… Gran avance!!!...- Se burló irónica.

-No voy a la misma escuela… Pero podría contarte acerca de mi, y así me conocerías…- Le explicó esperando la respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella… Helga solo suspiró.

-Bien, como sea… Igual no me interesa…- Respondió escuchando como él empezaba a hablar sobre su vida, la escuela a la que iba, sus amigos… No tardaron en empezar las carcajadas por parte de ambos, las miradas cómplices, las bromas por parte de ella y los leves golpes que le daba en el brazo, haciendo el momento ameno, espontáneo y único…

_STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT EXCHANGING GLANCES_

_**Extraños en la noche intercambiando miradas**_

_WONDERING IN THE NIGHT_

_**Preguntándonos en la noche**_

_WHAT WERE THE CHANCES WED BE SHARING LOVE_

_**Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que estuviéramos compartiendo el amor**_

_BEFORE THE NIGHT WAS THROUGH._

_**Antes de que la noche acabara**_

-Estás bromeando verdad??? **Qué horror!!!!-** Exclamó la rubia divertida escuchando las anécdotas del muchacho que, al sentir que ella se mostraba tan cálida y auténtica, fue perdiendo el miedo que en verdad sentía y se fue soltando…

-No!!! Enserio!!! Todo fue un caos… Igual, la profesora Miller nos perdonó y nos dio una segunda oportunidad… Intenté hacerlos entrar en razón, pero la broma ya estaba en marcha… No hubo nada que pudiera hacer!!!

-**Jajajajajaja!!!** Muy buena!!!! Me imagino la cara de esa tipa!!! Y tu… Con razón esa actitud de "todo está ganado"! Escuela solo de chicos??? Más de uno allí adentro debe estar rasgando las paredes!!!- Bromeó riendo junto con él quien se notaba que estaba más que feliz por compartir ese momento con esa misteriosa chica, que sin lugar a dudas lo tenía encantado…

_SOMETHING IN YOUR EYES WAS SO INVITING,_

_**Algo en tus ojos era tan atrayente**_

_SOMETHING IN YOU SMILE WAS SO EXCITING,_

_**Algo en tu sonrisa era tan excitante**_

_SOMETHING IN MY HEART,_

_**Algo en mi corazón**_

_TOLD ME I MUST HAVE YOU._

_**Me dijo que debía tenerte**_

-Y qué hay de ti… Qué significa la G???- Indagó curioso y observando como ella se extrañaba un poco por la pregunta.

-Disculpa???- Preguntó incrédula y levantando una ceja.

-Helga. G. Pataki… Qué significa la G???- Volvió a indagar notando la mueca de fastidio que ella dibujaba con su boca, sonrió de lado.

-Créeme… No quieres saberlo… La gran idea de Bob Pataki!!! En fin… Espera un momento… No me has dicho tu nombre aún!!!- Recordó volviendo para atrás en la tendida y divertida charla de una hora y un poco más…

_STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT,_

_**Extraños en la noche**_

_TWO LONELY PEOPLE_

_**Dos personas solas**_

_WE WERE STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT_

_**Éramos extraños en la noche**_

_UP TO THE MOMENT_

_**Hasta el momento**_

_WHEN WE SAID OUR FIRST HELLO._

_**Cuando dijimos nuestro primer hola**_

_LITTLE DID WE KNOW_

_**No sabíamos**_

_LOVE WAS JUST A GLANCE AWAY,_

_**Que el amor estaba a una mirada de distancia**_

_A WARM EMBRACING DANCE AWAY AND -_

_**A un baile apretado y cálido de distancia y**_

-Pensé que no te interesaba saberlo…- Mencionó sonriendo de lado y levantando una ceja… Helga por el contrario frunció el entrecejo molesta.

-Oye… Te dije como me llamaba yo, perdedor!!! Sabes… Honestamente creo que eres más gallina de lo que aparentas…- Sugirió notando como él muy sorprendido abría ampliamente los ojos.

-Qué??? Por qué lo dices???- preguntó curioso sintiendo como ella apoyaba el dedo índice en la máscara que él portaba.

-Porque… Haces preguntas, no respondes ninguna, dejas inconclusas las respuestas y todavía esto no desaparece…- Mencionó notando como él bajaba un poco la mirada…

-Bueno… Nunca te has ocultado de nadie???… Es decir… Tuviste alguna noche en la que hayas fingido ser alguien más???- preguntó curioso pensando en lo que realidad le estaba pasando a él, sin notar lo mucho que se identificaba ella…

-Ni te imaginas!!!!- Exclamó poniéndose de pie y observando la fuente recostada de nuevo en el borde… El muchacho se levantó a su lado y observó como ella parecía volver en los recuerdos…- Más de dos veces…- Murmuró y sonrió triste tocando el agua con sus dedos…

_Flashbaack_

"_-Dónde estábamos???- preguntó un niño de nueve años, disfrazado de pirata_

_-Estabas apunto de darme vueltas…- Respondió una falsa Lila…_

_-Si Lila…_

_-Cómo me llamaste???_

_-No lo se… Cómo te llamé???_

_-Estoy segura de que me llamaste Lila…_

_-No… No lo creo._

_-Estoy segura de que así fue Arnold…_

_-Bueno, lo siento… Bueno es un error fácil de cometer, ya sabes considerando el disfraz…_

_-Si Arnold… Me disculpas un momento por favor??- Se excusó marchándose al baño._

_-A quién engaño??? Todo esto es ridículo!!!! Porque no importa que Arnold esté conmigo y escuche mis estúpidos chistes, y ofrezca compartir sus emparedados, no lo hace por mí, lo hace por el recuerdo de Lila. Ohhh… Ya fue suficiente, estoy cansada de ser la señorita perfección…Regresaré a la fiesta, pero como yo soy… __No importa lo que suceda…"_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

_EVER SINCE THAT NIGHT WEVE BEEN TOGETHER._

_**Desde esa noche hemos estado juntos**_

_LOVERS AT FIRST SIGHT, IN LOVE FOREVER._

_**Enamorados a primera vista, enamorados para siempre**_

_IT TURNED OUT SO RIGHT,_

_**Resultó tan bien**_

_FOR STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT._

_**Para unos extraños en la noche**_

-No conozco los motivos por los que, lo hayas hecho… Valió la pena???- preguntó observando como ella emitía un suspiro, para luego sonreír irónica…

-Vale de algo estar con alguien aparentando ser otra??? Por más que diera mi mejor esfuerzo… Jamás podría cambiar lo que soy… Esto…- Mencionó señalándose a si misma- Es sin duda lo único que no puedo transformar… **Y me odio por eso!!!!- **Exclamó enojada arrojando una piedra en el estanque, que rebotó rápidamente dos veces, para luego hundirse…- Mi mayor deseo era ser perfecta para él… Uno imposible en verdad…- Completó en un susurro, para luego tocarse la cabeza avergonzada por lo que había dejado salir…

-Ser como eres, es lo que te hace muy agradable, no entiendo por qué quieres cambiar!!!…Y con respecto a lo de ese chico… Yo pienso que lo superarás… Hay muchos otros peces en el mar no???...- Preguntó él arrojando otra piedra planita, y provocando que rebotara tres veces hasta hundirse… Helga se volteó inquieta para observarlo detenidamente… Recordaba que un consejo similar le había dado a alguien, hacía dos años atrás…Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Esta es la noche más agradable que he pasado en mucho tiempo… Gracias…- Dijo acercándose a ella para apoyarse también contra la fuente. Helga sonrió.

-Bueno… Esta es la primera vez que hablo con alguien siendo Helga. G. Pataki, sin estropearlo…- Dijo girando los ojos pesadamente- No se quién rayos eres, pero… Gracias…- Mencionó observándolo tomar su mano y besarla suavemente…

-Fue un placer Helga…- Le murmuró con una amplia sonrisa… La rubia se desconcertó ante esto.

-Te volveré a ver alguna vez???- Preguntó atónita y viéndolo detenerse… El chico sonrió de lado, había logrado lo que se propuso esa noche… Captar el interés de ella.

-Probablemente…- Contestó regalándole una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo, en lo que ella solo observó cuando se marchaba y lo seguía con los ojos…

**Continuará…**

_Hola… Bien, empieza con un baile…Pero de a poco va a ir surgiendo lo que pasó todo este tiempo con Helga y Arnold… Por qué ella quiere olvidarlo, y qué tiene que ver este chico que conoció en la fiesta???… El capítulo está inspirado en la película "El laberinto" con David Bowie y Jennifer Conelly… La escena del sueño, es sin lugar a dudas preciosa y "As the world falls down", es mi canción favorita, los que vieron la película, saben de qué hablo… David Bowie, el gran duque blanco… Qué voz!!! Por otro lado, el legendario Frank Sinatra… En fin, suerte y cuídense!!! Ah y eso de arrojar una piedra plana y provocar que salte dos o más veces, en mi país le decimos "sapito", y ustedes… Cómo lo llaman???... Voy a subir un dibujo que estoy haciendo de esa noche, para que vean como lucían Helga y el chico que conoció… Adiós!!!_


	2. La incognita

_**La incognita**_

_A lovestruck, Romeo sings the streets a serenade_

_**Romeo, enfermo de amor, canta una serenata callejera**_

_Laying everybody low with a lovesong that he made_

_**Deprimiendo a todo el mundo con su canción de amor.**_

_Finds a convenient streetlight, steps out of the shade_

_**Encuentra una farola apropiada, sale de las sombras,**_

_Says something like "You and me babe how about it?_

_**Y dice algo así como: "¿Qué hay de nosotros, nena?"**_

_Juliet says "Hey it's Romeo! You nearly gimme me a heart attack!"_

_**Julieta dice: "¡Ah! ¡Es Romeo! Casi me matas del susto!"**_

_He's underneath the window. She's singing "Hey laralá my boyfriend's back"_

_**Él, bajo la ventana. Ella canta "¡Hey laralá! **__**Mi novio ha vuelto"**_

"_You shouldn't come around here, singing up at people like that_

"_**No deberías venir por aquí, despertando a la gente con tus canciones.**_

_Anyway what you gonna do about it?"_

_**De todos modos, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?"**_

"_Viejo, deberías haber visto la cara de Harold corriendo por todo el campo!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Creo que nunca lo vi tan asustado!!! No quiso saber nada de ir a la casa de las Wetz, en Halloween y tampoco el sábado pasado!!!!_- Un adolescente de once años, rubio, de cabello bastante largo, ojos verdes pequeños, y cabeza en forma de balón, bronceado por el sol del Caribe; reía a las carcajadas leyendo la carta enviada por su mejor amigo, mientras escuchaba algo de música…-_ Honestamente, tengo que reconocer que estoy intrigado… Cómo será la casa por dentro???Parece algo tétrico, como si no la hubiesen limpiado en años!!!... Se te extraña por estos lados!! Mientras te das la buena vida en San Lorenzo ( Hey! Casanova, me gustaría conocer a alguna amiga de María!), ninguno de esos gallinas se anima a entrar… Estoy seguro, que si estuvieras aquí para el próximo Halloween, todo sería diferente… Cómo va la escuela Arnie???... Y qué hay del español??? Nunca fui bueno para eso, cuando vuelvas podrías darme algunas clases???… Lo digo por la profesora de salsa de Timberly!!! Estoy seguro que le agrado…- _Arnold rodó los ojos al leer esta línea, con una sonrisa de lado…- _Nos vemos hermano… Cuídate y esperaré tu respuesta_…_Gerald. Pdta.: Sid pregunta si finalmente entrenaste a los monos para que te sirvan el desayuno???... Como sea, no le hagas caso!!!...-_Arnold emitió una carcajada con el fin de la carta y la guardó dentro del cajón del escritorio de su habitación.

"_Juliet the dice were loaded from the start_

_**"Julieta, los dados estaban trucados desde el principio**_

_And I bet and you exploded in my heart_

_**Y aposté y estallaste en mi corazón**_

_And I forget, I forget the movie song_

_**Y olvidé, olvidé... la canción de la película.**_

_When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?"_

_**¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que, simplemente, no era el mejor momento Julieta?"**_

Qué tanto puede cambiar una persona en un año y un poco más???... Él por su parte se sentía diferente, se veía diferente. Qué sería de sus amigos??? Por lo que pudo leer en cada una de sus cartas, todos habían cambiado, pero en el fondo seguían siendo los mismos… estaba el precavido Eugene, ahora, elegido como delegado del salón de Ciencias, sin embargo así y todo, accidentándose con frecuencia… Aquel profesor, que más que profesor, había sido un amigo; él también continuaba con el grupo de sus viejos compañeros, que por lo que tenía entendido, seguían tan unidos como siempre… Rhonda, auto declarada la chica más popular del sexto año de primaria, y por qué no?, la más sofisticada de la escuela; esmerándose para que el diseño del uniforme del equipo de volley femenino, estuviese a la moda… Sid, Stinky, y Harold, metiéndose en problemas como siempre, y explorando el mundo de las citas… Claro está, aunque la última vez, no haya resultado como lo habían planeado… Hacerse pasar por chicos de preparatoria, siendo descubiertos por las chicas que los acompañaban… La atenta y linda Lila… Preocupándose por todos, y describiéndole en cada una de sus cartas, con precisos detalles, la situación, mes a mes; por su parte, integrando el conjunto de ballet de la escuela, y practicando todos los días, con mucho empeño y gracia… Y así sucesivamente con todos… O mejor dicho, con casi todos…

_Come up on different streets, they booth were streets of shame_

_**Van por distintas calles, calles de vergüenza**_

_Both dirty both mean yes and the dream was just the same_

_**Ambas sucias, ambas vulgares si y el sueño era el mismo.**_

_And I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real_

_**Y soñé tu sueño por ti y ahora tu sueño es real.**_

_How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?_

_**¿Cómo me puedes mirar como si yo fuera uno más de tus líos?**_

Arnold tomó una de las cartas de su mesa… Con delicadeza, abrió el sobre y observó algo que, más parecía una vieja postal de paso…Por la letra apretada y a la vez, escrita en tintas violetas. En ella se podía ver como se esforzaba su escritora, quien ocupaba un amplio espacio por el tamaño de cada palabra, pero a la vez decía poco y nada…En efecto… Esa era Helga. G. Pataki, que aún así, sin hacer nada, dejaba un sin fin de preguntas sin respuestas a su paso… El rubio sonrió pensando en las cartas que él le había enviado… Eternas; envueltas en anécdotas, novedades, deseos… En fin!!! Hechas con todo el esmero y las ansias posibles… Pero solo obtenía respuestas vagas, inconclusas, reiterativas y forzadas inclusive… Ella no contaba nada. Y no es que no le estuviera pasando nada, por allegados se pudo enterar un poco más sobre su vida… Sin embargo, una idea se le venía una y otra vez a la mente…Qué tanto correría Helga cuando lo viera de vuelta en Hillwood???... Sonrió de nuevo imaginándolo…

_When you can fall for chains of silver you can fall for chains of gold_

_**Puedes ceder por cadenas de plata, puedes ceder por cadenas de oro**_

_You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold_

_**Puedes enamorarte de atractivos desconocidos y de sus promesas.**_

_You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin_

_**Tú me lo prometiste todo, me prometiste el oro y el moro,**_

_Now you just say "Oh Romeo! Yeah you know I used to have a scene with him"_

_**Y ahora solo sueltas: "¿Romeo? Ah! Sí, tuve una historia con él."**_

Y por otro lado… Cómo haría para acercársele???... Él no era una persona de tener las acciones demasiado calculadas, todo lo contrario, se caracterizaba por ser espontáneo y distraído, pero tenía que admitir que esta vez, era diferente… Solo se sentía bloqueándose al verla de frente; al hacerla salir de su escondite y acortar la distancia… Tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que preguntar… Cómo hablar con una persona con la que compartiste tantos momentos, y de la que sin embargo, sabes poco???... Cómo hacer de cuenta que todo sigue al igual que siempre y jugar el juego de ella???... Ella… Qué sentía ella???. Sabía algunas cosas nuevas que le habían pasado; habría cambiado en algo en especial??? Qué sentiría por él???. Helga mostraba lo elemental desde que era una niña, sin querer involucrarse con la gente, y eso lo sabía muy bien gracias a la última charla…

_Juliet when we made love you used to cry_

_**Julieta, cuando hacíamos el amor solías llorar**_

_You said "I love you like the stars above. I'll love you till I die"_

_**Decías: "Te quiero como a las estrellas del firmamento. Te querré hasta la muerte"**_

_There's a place for us, you know the movie song_

_**Hay un lugar para nosotros, ya conoces la canción**_

_When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?_

_**¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que no era el momento apropiado, Julieta?**_

Sabía lo mucho que la había afectado su partida… Por más que ella lo negara ahora y siempre, por más que nunca se dispusiera a tocar el tema. Aquel recuerdo de su llanto, era el claro reflejo de que, ambos se extrañarían, como si ya pertenecieran al otro, porque en el fondo sabían que correspondían sus sentimientos…

_Flashbaack_

_-Helga????... Estás bien???...- Preguntó un niño de diez años, acercándose a su compañera de clases y observando la cara de melancolía que llevaba._

_-A-Arnold??? Mmmm… Es decir… No es de tu incumbencia, cabeza de balón!!!!- Contestó una niña rubia, de cabello suelto, pantalones de expedición y una musculosa blanca… Estaba temblando, y con la cara algo húmeda…_

_-Por qué estás llorando???- Indagó acercándose a ella y secando una de sus lágrimas con el dedo…_

_-__**Q-Qué???!!!- **__Exclamó nerviosa y tiritando…- __**Qué ocurrencias perdedor!!!**__ S-Solo estaba… estaba… Lavándome el rostro… ya sabes!!! Uno no conoce a qué es alérgico, hasta que se interna en una jungla en un país que está del otro lado del mapa!!!…- Contestó rápido y volteando para dejar caer otra lágrima…_

_-Si…- respondió no muy convencido por esa explicación y notando lo que ocurría…- Escucha Helga… Con respecto a lo que pasó allí atrás… Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, no???- Preguntó esperando a que ella se recompusiera y se dignara a verlo… Helga se mordió los labios… Se vio acorralada nuevamente… Unas horas atrás, y había tenido un momento de debilidad; que contando, ya eran dos veces que le pasaba lo mismo… Solo que estaba vez, no había sido ella quien había besado a Arnold…_

_-__**Mmmm… Q-Qué locura!!!!-**__ Exclamó alejándose dos pasos… Arnold la siguió con la mirada- __**D-Digo, no te alcanzaba con hacernos girar alrededor de tus tontas ideas, melenudo, para tener que traernos a un lugar que ni siquiera ese hablador, conoce???!!! No te alcanzaba con Hillwood???!!!!-**__ Preguntó cambiando el tema con rapidez, y refiriéndose a Eduardo, el amigo de los padres de Arnold, quien los había ayudado a localizar el pueblo de la comunidad de ojos verdes… El rubio tomó aire y cerró los ojos con aprensión… Tenía que aclarar las cosas; pero sabía que este no era el momento… Y la vez, esa mención referida a Hillwood, reflejaba lo que le estaba pasando a ella, y el motivo de su llanto… La tomó del brazo para que virara a verlo…_

_-Volveré… Y cuando lo haga, hablaremos de lo que quedó pendiente…- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa, y sin poder evitar abrazarla… Helga se derritió como siempre solía pasarle, pero esta vez, no tuvo el coraje para empujarlo… Sentía algo distinto en ese abrazo: una despedida, de lo que probablemente nunca iba a poder ser… Luego lo apartó suavemente…_

_-Y-Yo…- Tartamudeó refregándose el brazo, como cada vez que estaba nerviosa… Arnold asintió para que continuara…- T-Te echaré d-de menos…- Soltó como último respiro y observó la cara de alegría en él…_

_-Yo también…- respondió sintiendo nuevamente esa conexión que lo incitaba a besarla…_

_-Adiós Arnold…- Dijo ella iniciado la marcha… El rubio se tensó y sintió una agonía por dentro al igual que la niña que se escapaba…_

_-Adiós Helga…- Suspiró observándola perderse entre la maleza…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

_I can't do the talk like they talk on TV_

_**No puedo hablar como lo hacen en TV**_

_And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be_

_**Y no se hacer una canción de amor como se debería hacer.**_

_I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you_

_**No lo puedo hacer todo, pero haría cualquier cosa por ti.**_

_I can't do anything except be in love with you_

_**No puedo hacer nada excepto estar enamorado de ti.**_

-Hola cielo… Leyendo las cartas otra vez???- Pregunto su madre con una sonrisa, subiendo las escaleras, e ingresando a la habitación, con una pila de ropa de su hijo recién lavada y planchada de la tintorería…

-Así es má… No me canso de oír sus historias!… No veo la hora de volver a verlos!!!!…- Confesó un adormilado Arnold, comenzando a bostezar.

-Pronto lo harás amor… Tendrás más que lo suficiente para recuperar todo el tiempo que estuviste afuera… Ahora duérmete! Mañana es un largo día! Tenemos muchas cosas que resolver…- Le dijo tapándolo y acariciándole los cabellos con dulzura…- Descansa… Te confieso algo: muero de ganas de ver la cara de Phil cuando nos vea aparecer en su fiesta!!!…- Exclamó contenta y provocando la sonrisa de añoranza en su hijo…

-Yo también… Extrañé mucho al abuelo!!!! Ahora los tengo a ustedes, pero… No es lo mismo, Mmmm… No me malentiendas má, es solo que…- Tartamudeo un cansadísimo Arnold siendo silenciado por su madre…

-Te entiendo hijo… Ellos son muy importantes para mi también!!! Y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estaremos todos juntos!!!…- Terminó, dándole un beso en la frente y apagando la luz de la habitación, para luego retirarse…Arnold cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza…" Helga…"- Pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido…

_And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be_

_**Todo lo que hago es extrañarte, y a la forma como estábamos juntos.**_

_All I do is keep the beat and bad company_

_**Todo lo que hago es mantener el latido y las malas compañías.**_

_All I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme_

_**Todo lo que hago es besarte a través de los versos de un poema.**_

_Julie I'd do the stars with you any time…_

_**Julie, haría las estrellas contigo en cualquier momento…**_

_Flashbaack_

_-Y pienso que cuando la luz entra por la ventana del Este es Julieta en forma del sol, sus ojos en el cielo corrían por la corriente del aire…- Recitaba un niño de nueve años, representando en una obra escolar, la historia de amor más hermosa de todos los tiempos…_

_-__**Ouch!!!...-**__ La protagonista se calló y se escucharon algunas risas… Se levantó apurada y con una risita nerviosa…_

_-Con la luminosidad tan…tan brillante que… tan brillante que… las aves cantarían y volarían por pensar en ella…- Completó dudando un poco, al olvidarse unos instantes la adaptación del texto…_

_-__**Oh amor!!!-**__ Exclamó Julieta…_

_-__**Oh habla!! Habla de nuevo amor mío!!!**_

_-__**Oh Romeo!!! Romeo!!!!**__ Dónde estás Romeo??? Reniega a tu padre, rechaza a tu nombre, y entonces no seré más una Capuleto…- Respondió una Julieta de nueve años, de lo que fue una obra escolar de gran éxito…_

_Juliet when we made love you used to cry_

_**Julieta, cuando hacíamos el amor solías llorar**_

_You said "I love you like the stars above. I'll love you till I die"_

_**Decías: "Te quiero como a las estrellas del firmamento. Te querré hasta la muerte"**_

_There's a place for us, you know the movie song_

_**Hay un lugar para nosotros, ya conoces la canción**_

_When you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong Juliet?_

_**¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que no era el momento apropiado, Julieta?**_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Una adolescente de doce años se despertó en medio de la noche… Abrió los ojos al máximo y emitió un suspiro intranquilo…"Realmente estas muy enferma Helga!!!… Qué tanto puedo soñar con Arnold???!!! Es decir…"- Dijo observando como un claro de Luna se avecinaba por su ventana de noche… Se puso de pie para observarla… "Quién era ese bobo???"- Pensó con una sonrisa de lado y recordando un poco el encuentro de esa misma noche, un par de horas atrás… "Muy torpe, muy presumido… Pero…Agradable… Cielos!!! Qué estoy diciendo???!!!"- Se reprochó acostándose nuevamente, y colocándose la almohada en la cabeza, para ver si de ese modo los recuerdos no volvían tan reiterativamente…

_A lovestruck, Romeo sings the streets a serenade_

_**Romeo, enfermo de amor, canta una serenata callejera**_

_Laying everybody low with a lovesong that he made_

_**Deprimiendo a todo el mundo con su canción de amor.**_

_Finds a convenient streetlight, steps out of the shade_

_**Encuentra una farola apropiada, sale de las sombras,**_

_Says something like "You and me babe how about it?_

_**Y dice algo así como: "¿Qué hay de nosotros, nena?"**_

Al día siguiente, en el autobús escolar…

-Phoebe…

-….

-**Phoebe!!!!!!-** La llamó Helga sacudiéndola un poco…

-Qué???…Helga???... Qué ocurre???- Preguntó la joven oriental, acomodándose sus ahora finas gafas…

-**Despiértate hermana!!!...** **Te mataré Phoeps!!!…** Estuve buscándote toda la noche, en la estúpida fiestecita de la princesa… Podrías haberme avisado que no irías!!!- Reclamó la rubia sentándose a su lado…

-P-Pero Helga…

-Olvídalo!!! Igual no estuve mucho tiempo… Cómo sabrás, cuando esos zoquetes se divierten se vuelven más torpes que de costumbre!!!…- Contó cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en el asiento…

-**Helga!!!-** exclamó Phoebe para que la escuchara…

-**Rayos chica!!** Quieres dejarme sorda???- Preguntó enarcando una ceja…

-Helga, si fui a la fiesta!!! Te estuve buscando por todas partes… Dónde estabas???... Harold me dijo que creyó haberte visto cuando llegó…- Indagó una desconcertada Phoebe, recordando lo relatado por su compañero de clase "No creo que haya sido Helga… Aunque se escuchara como ella… Esa niña era muy dulce, Helga tiene la lengua muy larga, siempre lo he dicho"…

La rubia sonrió de lado.- Qué se puede esperar del niño con problemas de peso!!!... Claro que era yo!!! Ash!!! Sabía que no tenía que ponerme el vestido de Olga… Era peor que un disfraz de Halloween!!!…- Ironizó emitiendo una carcajada macabra y rodando los ojos…

-Alguien te reconoció???- Preguntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa de lado…

-Si lo hubieran hecho, no se abrían acercado a "ser amables conmigo", qué patético!!!- Ironizó observando por la ventana…- Como sea…- Suspiró un poco pensando entre decirlo o no- Conocí a alguien…- Admitió sintiendo la mirada de reojo de su mejor amiga…

-Alguien???... Querrás decir… Un chico, por casualidad???- preguntó Phoebe con una sonrisa de lado...

-Si… Supongo… No podría saberlo, llevaba máscara… Si, si lo se!!! La mayoría llevaba una!!!- Se adelantó al comentario de la pelinegra…-

-Y???... Qué fue lo que sucedió???... Cómo se llamaba???...- Preguntó Phoebe incitándola a hablar… Helga levantó una ceja en señal de desconcierto…

-B-Bueno en realidad…- Murmuró recordando la noche anterior…

-Qué paso???- Volvió a indagar la pelinegra…

-Sabes Phoeps… Ahora que lo pienso, no me dijo su nombre…- Confesó tomando en cuenta toda la charla…

-Ah… Bueno Helga, pienso que es algo nuevo en ti... Es decir, hablar con alguien sin saber si quiera quién es…- Mencionó Phoebe capturando la mirada escrutador de ella…

-A qué te refieres chica lista???- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo…

-Nada… Solo decía… Y??… Hablaron toda la noche???- Interrogó cambiando de tema, y curiosa por la respuesta…

Helga bajó la guardia…-Algo así…- Sonrió de lado-Era uno de esos sujetos que no capta una indirecta… Estuve toda la noche intentando que se fuera, pero… El cabeza hueca, se quedó contándome sobre su vida en una ciudad cercana… es extraño, pero me recuerda a…

-A quién???- Preguntó Phoebe deteniéndose en el último comentario…

-A nadie Phoeps… Creo que las rosetas de maíz y la gaseosa no son buena combinación antes de ir a dormir…- Finalizó bajándose del autobús para ingresar a la escuela junto con Phoebe…

En la entrada de la primaria 118 de Hillwood…

-Volverá???... Pero cuando??? Tenía entendido que a sus padres les estaba yendo muy bien con el nuevo trabajo…- Mencionó un sorprendido Sid, algo más alto, de campera negra, pero con pantalones de jean y una remera a rayas… Las mismas botas de siempre…

-Si, así era Sid!!! Pero volverá!!! Ayer recibí sus carta!!!- Contó un emocionado Gerald, de campera con capucha rojo y pantalones de jean azules… Colocó una sonrisa de lado a lado, a la par que cierta rubia y una muchacha de rasgos orientales, minifalda turquesa y pulóver en un color azul cielo, se acercaban al círculo de amigos…

-Oh!!! Es una noticia maravillosa!!! Arnold siempre es tan considerado… Me alegra que venga a visitarnos!!!- Exclamó una sonriente Lila, de ahora pelo un poco más largo, corte recto, flequillo y vestido en tono verde oscuro…

-Espero que traiga regalos… Unas barras de chocolate nos estarían nada mal!!!!- Exclamó un más alto Harold, de chaqueta azul, pantalones de jean y remera celeste, obteniendo la mirada de reprobación por parte de una Rhonda vestida con un pantalón negro, pulóver rojo y pelo más largo y lacio…

-Yo pienso que sería interesante que nos contara algo sobre las especies de la selva… Los árboles, suelen ser más altas en esas zonas…- Agregó un Nadinne de pelo más corto, suelto, y pollera violeta, con una remera negra…

-Quizás sea porque se trate de una jungla, chica ecológica…- Se escuchó una voz de fondo, y los presentes voltearon a ver a una errante Helga, cruzada de brazos y sintiendo las miradas posadas en ella…

-Helga??? Eres tu???- Preguntó Rhonda acercándose a la rubia…

-Por qué no te tomas una foto y te tardas mucho???- Exclamó la rubia frunciendo el entrecejo, y la pelinegra se apartó…

-Helga, luces fantástica!!!… Ese cambio definitivamente va bien contigo!!!…- La elogió Jenna a la par que sus compañeros comentaban…

-Pataki??? Eres tu???...- Preguntó Gerald abriendo los ojos bien grandes… Helga por su parte los rodó cansadamente…

-Arnold volverá a Hillwood???- preguntó Phoebe curiosa y la rubia puso todos sus sentidos alerta…

-Así es… Me escribió hace dos días… estará en la ciudad, la semana que viene…- Informó Gerald escuchando el sonido de la alarma que los llamaba a clase…Todos entraron… Bueno, casi todos…

-**Oh mi amor volverá!!!!-** Exclamó Helga metida detrás de un tacho de basura y abrazándose a su tan querido relicario- **Arnold… mi cielo… Qué confín tan miserable fue haber estado alejada de ti todo este tiempo!!!- **Recitó suspirando y deteniéndose en sus pensamientos…- Un momento, si el cabeza de balón volverá a Hillwood, eso quiere decir que volverá a este chiquero también… **No puede ser!!!** **Arnold conoce mi más profundo y oscuro secreto!!! - **Se alarmó pensando nuevamente en esa posibilidad, y recordando lo que provocaba que no pudiera escribirle al rubio una frase coherente…- Cómo diablos voy a hacer para mirarlo a la cara???- Pensó nerviosa e ingresando a la escuela…

-**Plaaaaaaaaafff!!!!** (Brainy cayó desmayado detrás suyo)…

Una vez en clases…

-Jovencitos, saquen sus libros de Ciencia… La exposición será el jueves que viene, los asignaré en grupos, el tema será "Ecosistemas de la Tierra"…- les pidió el Sr. Simmons iniciando la clase…

-**Hay Nooooo!!!…-** Se escuchó un abucheó general…

-Vamos! Será divertido!! Estoy seguro que todos harán su mejor esfuerzo, y el día de la muestra, saldrá especial…- Terminó recibiendo un murmullo de la última palabra emitido por Helga y la clase entera rió…

-Helga compórtate… Bien empecemos… Rhonda y Harold…- Así los fue asignando un por uno…

-Helga… Qué vas a representar en tu proyecto???- preguntó Phoebe notando la mirada perdida de su amiga…

-No tengo idea Phoeps…- Dijo con la cabeza recostada sobre sus manos y la vista en el frente…

-Estás así por el mantecado, no es cierto???- Indagó la pelinegra y Helga se tensó…

-Sabes Phoeps… No se el nombre de ese sujeto, pero ya se cómo conseguirlo…- Contestó evadiendo la pregunta y posando su mirada en Sid, Stinky y Harold…

-Oye niño rosa…

-Qué quieres Helga???- preguntó Harold resoplando por el trabajo que le había tocado…

-Escucha perdedor, ayer cuando estabas en la fiesta de Rhonda, viste a un sujeto con antifaz negro, traje y sombrero??? -Preguntó notando la mirada de burla de Harold…

-Qué ocurre Helga??? Acaso… Era tu novio???- Preguntó mofándose y la rubia frunció el entrecejo tomándolo de la remera…

-Oye, no te pases de listo zopenco!!!!... Dime, viste al sujeto, si o no???- Indagó cortante y sin preámbulos…

-Todos estaban de máscara anoche Helga… Cómo saber de quién se trataba???- preguntó Rhonda sentándose al lado de Harold… la rubia resopló…

-Y tu princesa???… No notaste a nadie extraño en la entrada de tu casa???- preguntó irónica y curiosa a la vez…

-Solo éramos nosotros… Y claro está, los sosos del vecindario… Pero nadie más…- Contestó abriendo el libro y comenzando a leer… Helga levantó una ceja en son de inquietud y volvió a su lugar… Unos ojos cafés que la observaban prestaron atención a cada movimiento… Y unos oídos cercanos escucharon la charla… Si lugar a dudas, una muy buena noticia…

**Continuará…**

_Hola… Bueno, parece que vuelve Arnold nomás… Helga está desconcertada… Quién era ese chico, que nadie reconoce y que parece haber desaparecido???... En fin, espero que les haya gustado… La canción es de Dire Straits "Romeo y Juliet", una de las mejores bandas de todos los tiempos… Qué pasará cuando vuelva el rubio a Hillwood, Helga dará la cara?? En fin, suerte y nos vemos!!!_


	3. Revuelos de una noche

_**Piensa en mi (Christine)**_

…

_**Piensa en mí, se va mi amor también donde tú vas**_

_**Recuérdame, todo está igual, promete que lo harás…**_

_**Cuando estés muy lejos cuando yo ya no te sienta más aquí**_

_**Si en tu aliento está mi nombre, piensa un poco en mí.**_

…

_**Un sueño fue contigo, lo viví y ahora que nada es así**_

_**En un mundo de recuerdos yo me encierro en mí.**_

_**Cierto es que el destino quiso unir**_

_**Dos puertas que aún estaban por abrir.**_

…

_**Piensa en mí, solo tu ausencia puedo yo abrazar**_

_**Evócame, cuando tu barco bogue por mi mar**_

_**Tú piensa en mi, porque ni un día habrá que no amanezca con tu luz**_

_**No habrá noche que en mis sueños no aparezcas tú.**_

…

_**Puede ser, puede ser Christine "Bravo"**_

_**Que pasó el tiempo, que pasó y que inocente pude ser…**_

_**No se acordará de mí, yo tanto o más que ayer…**_

…

_**Florecer, dar fruto y perecer en cada historia, es todo así**_

_**Más prométeme que a veces pensarás…..en mí.**_

…

**Revuelos de una noche**

**En los pasillos de la escuela…**

-Qué dicen si vamos a jugar baseball esta tarde?... El campo es todo nuestro, sacaremos a esos enanos del sexto grado, no será problema!…- Propuso un más alto, fornido y de cabello un poco más largo, Wolfgang…

-Suena bien…- Contestó Edmund, su eterno secuaz… También alto y delgado, no había cambiado, mucho, seguía teniendo la misma cara pecosa, alargada y subordinada de siempre…

-Hey cabeza de chorlito…!- Llamó Wolfgang a un perdido y ausente Frederick… Un sujeto que había ingresado el año anterior y ahora era un fiel aliado de Wolfgang en abusar de los más pequeños… El chico alto, de cabello castaño y tan inmenso como sus compañeros, había estado muy distraído y pensativo toda esa semana… Con un recuerdo que no podía sacarse de la mente: La última fiesta de los de sexto grado en casa de Rhonda, había dejado varios interrogantes para muchos de los que asistieron… Quizás había sido la inmensa Luna, quizás solo fueron coincidencias… Pero el castaño, no dejada de pensar en cierta chica:

_Flashbaack…_

_Una voz grave y distintiva cantaba una canción como algunas pocas podrían hacerlo… Una canción que envolvía la noche de una manera sin igual…._

_AS THE PAIN SWEEPS THROUGH,_

_**Mientras el dolor se apodera**_

_MAKES NO SENSE FOR YOU._

_**Nada tiene sentido para ti**_

_EVERY THRILL IS GONE._

_**Todas las emociones han desparecido**_

_WASN´T TOO MUCH FUN AT ALL,_

_**Toda la diversion acabó**_

_BUT I´LL BE THERE FOR YOU-OU-OU_

_**Pero yo estaré a tu lado**_

_AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN._

_**Mientras el mundo se viene abajo**_

_FALLING._

_**Mientras cae**_

_AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN._

_**Mientras el mundo se viene abajo**_

_FALLING IN LOVE._

_**Mientras te enamoras**_

_Helga no podía evitarlo, pero aún así se sentía observada… Perseguida… Olvidando a los muchos torpes que había desencantado haciéndoles notar de quién se trataba… Aún así… Algo… Algo era raro… Sentía una presencia merodearla constantemente… Y dónde demonios se había metido Phoebe?... Siguió caminando, cuando repentinamente observó a un gran sujeto acercarse con un vaso de ponche, y mirarla como si no la reconociera:_

_-Mmmm… Hola… Soy Frederick…- La saludó aclarándose la garganta… Precisamente, la gente de séptimo grado que había asistido a la fiesta colándose, no portaba máscara al igual que Helga… Frederick pensó que probablemente sería alguna chica de séptimo o incluso octavo grado… La realidad era, que nunca la había visto. La rubia hizo un gesto con la boca y rodó los ojos…_

_-Ya sé quién eres orangután!... Hazte a un lado!...- Exclamó tomando el inmenso vestido blanco que la cubría, y avanzando entre las demás personas… Frederick se quedó con la vista específica por donde ella se había ido… Sonrió de lado…Le había gustado mucho… Sobre todo su energía… Quiso acercarse a ella, pero otro ya se le había adelantado… Apretó los puños, cuando la vio bailar con un sujeto de antifaz negro que le cubría la mayor parte del rostro… Fuera quien fuera, ya era hombre muerto!… Y notó que si portaba antifaz, tenía que ser de sexto grado…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Hey torpe… Te quedarás volando moscas o vas a entrar?...- Bromeó Wolfgang caminando hacia el aula, después de darle un golpe en el hombro… Frederick asintió de mala gana:

-Comadreja… tengo un trabajo para ti…Pero tiene que quedar entre tu y yo, entendiste?... Tengo que encontrar a un sujeto que estaba la otra noche en la fiesta de los de sexto grado…- Llamó a Mickey, el informante predilecto… Un traidor que conocía las calles de la ciudad como nadie… El mismo que había entregado a Arnold y Gerald, el día del bote de basura, en cuarto grado…

-Será pan comido… Quién es la victima?...- Indagó el sujeto, con una sonrisa de lado, y cruzándose de brazos… Frederick estaba convencido que si hallaba a ese sujeto, encontraría a la misma chica que le había gustado esa noche… Y era cuestión de principios… Si se enteraban que había perdido con alguien de sexto grado, las bromas no se detendrían…

**Mientras tanto, cerca del baño de niñas, del otro lado del pasillo…**

-Qué le compraré Phoebe?... Tiene que ser un obsequio distinto, algo que no tenga…- Expresó una adolescente de doce años, rubia y de ojos azules… Su mejor amiga, de cabello suelto, en una media cola, gafas, y remera celeste con volados, la acompañaba mientras cambiaban los libros de su casillero… Helga vestía natural como siempre: una camiseta fucsia, unos jeans degastados y agujereados en las rodillas, y por su puesto, sus dos coletas… Sin mencionar la gorra azul, con parches celestes que llevaba…

Phoebe se encogió de hombros…- Creo que cualquier cosa que se te ocurra obsequiarle, estaría bien…- Helga frunció el entrecejo y Phoebe la miró con naturalidad…- Si es algo que nace de ti, estoy segura de que a Arnold le agradará…- Explicó la pequeña oriental, y Helga abrió su casillero de un jalón…

-Bromeas?... Es su cumpleaños!... Y todos esos perdedores llevarán algo, típico, común y que seguro ya ha tenido… Además, por si no lo recuerdas, estoy compitiendo a desventaja con la cabeza hueca esa, que es supuestamente "como una hermana"… Duehhh…- Mencionó Helga sacando la lengua, y haciendo referencia a la conocida Mary, hija de Eduardo, el amigo de los padres de Arnold… Helga la había conocido en su aventura por San Lorenzo, hacía casi un año y uno meses más…

-Gerald siempre menciona que son solo buenos amigos… Después de todo, ella y Carlos fueron de gran ayuda ese día….- Intentó hacerla sentir segura la pequeña oriental… Helga rodó los ojos.

-Lamentablemente, el cabeza de balón es tontamente influenciable! Ash!...- Helga se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra los casilleros…- Por eso tiene que ser un regalo que demuestre lo mucho que lo aprecio y el amor tan grande que le profeso… Mis verdaderos sentimientos!... Pero, qué?...- Helga se tomó el mentón, mientras pensaba… Phoebe notó un papel cerca de ellas y lo recogió…

La pequeña oriental, comenzó a leerlo, con sus libros sobre su pecho… Luego dirigió su mirada en Helga…- Mmmm… Helga…- Murmuró intentando capturar la atención de la rubia…

-Ahora no, Phoebe! Estoy pensando!...

-Creo que esto te es para ti…- Le extendió el papel, que Helga tomó enarcando una ceja…

-Ahhh?...- Se extrañó la rubia, mientras ella y Phoebe observaban el papel…- Qué se supone que es esto?...- Phoebe tomó el papel con todo su toque solemne y leyó la tarjeta:

_Querida Helga:_

_Supe que estás preguntando por mí, y quieres saber quién soy… Bueno, la respuesta no puedo dártela por ahora. Pero si te gustaría verme otra vez tanto como a mí te espero en casa de Arnold, el viernes por la tarde a las siete… Estaré en la fiesta._

_Con cariño…_

_Un admirador de antifaz negro…_

Helga ensanchó sus ojos y Phoebe observó su reacción… Después de unos segundos la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos se animó a preguntar:

-Ese chico de antifaz negro… Es el mismo de la otra noche, cierto?...- Helga descruzó sus brazos y tomó el papel entre sus manos… La letra era algo borrosa y escurridiza… La rubia rodó los ojos.

-El sujeto que escribió esta nota se golpeó la mano con un martillo!…- Dijo en voz alta, notando lo desprolijo que era… Después rodó los ojos con desgano y se dirigió a Phoebe que parecía esperar una respuesta:

-Al parecer es el mismo pesado de la otra noche…- Desvió los ojos en el acto… Lo cierto era, que a pesar de ser un pesado, un aburrido y otros adjetivos con los que lo había llamado… La rubia últimamente solo pensaba en el regreso de Arnold y qué le regalaría ese día (casualmente volvía en la misma fecha, en la que habían rescatado a sus padres en quinto año, el día de su cumpleaños)… Y también por sus tantas preocupaciones, no dejaba de rondar el mismo chico de antifaz negro que había conocido en casa de Rhonda.

-Y… Estará en casa de Arnold…- Comentó la pelinegra, y Helga sintió el corazón dar un salto… Arnold y el sujeto desconocido… Todo en una misma noche?... Bueno, eso si sonaba raro!...

-Qué resolución brillante!... Todo mundo estará en casa de Arnold….- Se burló Helga irónicamente… La pelinegra tomó el papel…

-Aún no entiendo cuál es tu insistencia en querer saber quién es… Es decir, no te cayó bien, cierto?...- Razonó notando la cara algo sorprendida de Helga… La rubia apretó su puño y lo chocó contra la palma de su otra mano…

-Y n-no me interesa, Phoebe!... Es solo que… tengo que saber quién es, no?... Cómo sabe que voy a esta escuela?..- Phoebe rodó un poco los ojos, notando la incoherencia en el asunto… Por qué querer saber de alguien, a quien quieres evitar?... O al menos, supuestamente…- Dejarás de parlotear o bajarás a la tierra, hermana?... Necesito descubrir quién es, para ubicarlo en su lugar y que no juegue al rompe corazones conmigo!...- Exigió la rubia, tomando su anuario escolar… Phoebe asintió:

-Podría ser cualquiera… Después de todo, había chicos de séptimo e incluso octavo grado ese día… De cuarto también…- Helga levantó su uniceja… Era verdad, podría ser cualquiera…

-Yo revisaré la letra en el anuario… Sea quien sea, si es de nuestro grado… Lo sabremos…- Se adelantó Phoebe, y Helga se detuvo en sus pensamientos… "_Podría ser cualquiera…"_

**En la oficina del director…**

-Entonces, podrá ingresar la semana siguiente…?...- Preguntó una mujer de cabello castaño claro y largo, vestido causal, y bellos ojos verdes… El hombre asintió:

-Siempre y cuando estén todos los papeles en orden, no le veo el inconveniente… No puede tener aros, ni el cabello teñido… Una imagen prolija y alineada…- Dispuso el director de piel oscura… La mujer sonrió:

-No se preocupe… Eso no sucederá… Le agradezco su ayuda señor…?...

-Darrenson… Jim, Darrenson…

-Un placer…- Lo saludó extendiendo la mano…

-Igualmente señora Shortman… Encantado… Entonces esperamos a Arnold, la próxima semana…- Se despidieron, y la mujer sonrió observando a los alrededores…

**En la cafetería…**

-Mmmm… Habla ya, gusano, no tengo todo el día!...- Ordenó Mickey, mientras Frederick levantaba en el aire a un todavía flaco y quizás algo más alto, Sid… El muchacho apretó los dientes…

-No tengo idea de quién hablan!... P-Pero chicos… Por qué no le preguntas a Rhonda? Ella organizó la fiesta… Quizás sepa, de…- Frederick soltó a Sid, quien cayó como una bolsa de patatas en el piso… El castaño se acercó a la pelinegra:

-Rhonda…Quiero preguntarte algo…- Rhonda estaba limándose las uñas, y se tensó al escuchar esa voz… Sonrió levantando la cabeza:

-Dile, Nadinne…- Dijo mirando a la rubia…

-Según su agenda, Rhonda está disponible el viernes por la tarde, después de su clase de Tai Chi…- Explicó Nadinne, pero el muchacho se sentó en la mesa…

-Necesito encontrar a un chica que estaba en tu fiesta la otra noche... Era rubia, de ojos claros, sin máscara y de vestido blanco…- Contó señalando la mesa… Rhonda se asombró un poco y miró a Nadinne…

-No tengo idea de quién hablas… Cielos! Acaso todos vieron fantasmas esa noche, donde no los había?...- Exclamó molesta poniéndose de pie, y marchándose…

-Es la última vez que hago una fiesta sin repartir invitación!…- Mencionó enojada, y caminando con una agitada Nadinne que le seguía el paso…

-Pero, Rhonda…

-Ni un pero, Nadinne… Resulta que ahora todos me preguntan por gente que ni quiera conozco!… Cómo pudieron pasar?... Y esto en mayor parte es tu culpa!…- Recriminó la pelinegra, y Nadinne se asombró ensanchando los ojos…

-Mi culpa?... Invitaste a todos los del vecindario, incluyendo gente de octavo grado!...

-Fuiste tú, la que me convenció de poner a Stinky en la puerta, para que custodiara la entrada!...- Explicó cruzándose de brazos…- Hice esa fiesta, para que Frederick finalmente notara lo que tiene en frente y se fijara en mi…- Confesó, mientras Nadinne asentía…- Y resulta que está más ocupado en preocuparse por una invasora… Cómo es que no la vi?...- Preguntó tomando la lista de gente que había estado invitada… Nadinne se encogió de hombros…- Vestido blanco?... Qué horror!...

**En el campus de la secundaria 120 de Hillwood… A la salida de la escuela…**

-Siempre, es lo mismo… Por una vez, desearía hacer algo diferente!...- Exclamó una aburrida Helga, mientras arrojaba el bat en el piso y miraba alrededor…

-Saben qué sería buena idea?... Por qué no inspeccionamos la casa de las Wetz, el viernes por la noche cuando todos estén en casa de Arnold…?...- Propuso Sid, y todos lo miraron…

-Sid, la idea de recibir a Arnold, es precisamente que estemos allí…- Contradijo Gerald, notando ese pequeño detalle…

-Y que tal a la salida de la fiesta?… Nos encontraremos en el puente; unas linternas nos estarían nada mal…- Sugirió Stinky, con su tonada del campo, de toda la vida… Harold tamborileó los dientes, retrocediendo dos pasos…

-No lo sé… esa casa embrujada siempre está muy oscura y sin contar los ruidos y gritos que se oyen en la noche…- Dijo abrazándose a si mismo con cara de espanto… Helga lo miró de reojo y el muchacho dio un salto…

-Eso es porque eres un cobarde, perdedor!... No hay nada en esa casa, más que un montón de paredes en ruinas… Par de niños asustadizos!... Estoy rodeada de aficionados…!- Dijo cruzándose de brazos… Phoebe asintió:

-Hay acontecimientos metafísicos que aún no tienen explicación, Helga…- Agregó con su tono sublime, pero la rubia rodó los ojos…- Si bien, se trata de leyendas urbanas, tengo que admitir que suena intrigante…- Argumentó mirando a Gerald, quien sonrió y ya se preparaba para contar la historia…

-_Según cuenta la leyenda, las hermanas Wetz vivían en la casa más antigua de la ciudad… Todos rumoreaban que desde el sótano se oía un ruido indescriptible, como un constante llamado… Una voz frágil y atormentada… Una noche, la voz, se hizo sentir más que nunca… Los vecinos de junto, Paul y Danna llamaron a las autoridades, diciendo que las Wetz hacían actos de magia negra y que el sótano de la casa, llevaba a la misma entrada del infierno… Las supersticiones fueron tantas, que esa misma noche, invadieron la casa… Al llegar al sótano, descubrieron un olor penetrante y nauseabundo… A patatas descompuestas… La misma voz se hizo más intensa, llevándolos para siempre al otro lado… Cuando intentaron huir, la puerta estaba cerrada… Nunca más vieron la luz…_- Al terminar de contar la historia, la mayoría aplaudió… La mayoría…

-Miren nada más…. Pero si son las ratas del sexto grado!... Largo de aquí gusanos!... El campus es todo nuestro!…- Exclamó un imperativo Wolfgang, con una sonrisa en el rostro… Helga rodó los ojos;

-A si?... Quién lo dice?...- Indagó con ironía… Frederick sonrió de lado:

-Disculpa…?... Cómo te llamas?... Aquí hay una lombriz más debilucha que el resto!…- Exclamó el muchacho chocándose las manos con otro sujeto… Helga apretó los dientes…

-Vamos! A jugar!... Quiten sus traseros de aquí!...- Ordenó Wolfgang, y la pandilla se retiró con pesadez…

-Saben amigos… Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, para fastidiar y reírnos de los de sexto grado…- Propuso el rubio, recordando lo que habían escuchado antes de gritarles que abandonaran el campo…

-Cuál idea Wolfgang…?...- Preguntó Edmund, y el rubio cruzó los ojos…

-Duuuuh…. Es más que obvio, torpe!… Les daremos un susto que jamás olvidarán!...- Dijo con una sonrisa… Todos rieron… Estarían el viernes por la noche, en la supuesta casa embrujada de las Wetz…

-Qué broma!... Ahora perdimos el campo, y todo gracias a ti Harold!...- Dijo Helga dándole un empujón

-Yo, qué?...- Preguntó con un hilo de voz…

-No me gustaría ser ese balón!...- Admitió Gerald, viendo la avalancha de los chicos de sexto grado, mientras jugaban futbol americano…

-A mi no me gustaría ese chico misterio que están buscando hace más de una semana…- Explicó Sid, recordando lo vivido esa mañana…

-Chico misterio?...- Indagó Stinky rascándose la cabeza…

-Lo vieron en casa de Rhonda, el sábado anterior… Dicen que es de sexto grado… Llevaba un antifaz negro…- Explicó el muchacho, y Helga enarcó una ceja, acercándose a Sid y tomándolo de la camisa…

-Qué sabes tu respecto a ese sujeto?...

-N-Nada… Lo escuché esta mañana… La notica recorre todos los barrios bajos de la ciudad… Por favor, no me lastimes!...- Suplicó, en lo que la rubia lo bajaba rápidamente, al notar la mirada absorta de sus compañeros…

-Y… Para qué quieren encontrarlo?...- Preguntó Gerald con una particular curiosidad…

-No tengo idea, pero… Parece ser que tiene los días contados…- Admitió Sid, viendo como el balón con el que jugaban, terminaba hecho trizas…

**Cerca de allí…**

-Es mío Kokoschka… Quita tus sucias manos de él!…- Exclamó un enérgico Ernie, acerca de la última porción de budín sobre la mesa…

-Tu nombre no está en él… Así que puedo comerlo!...- Retrucó el hombre de pelo castaño, tomando la poción y casi mordiéndola… Ernie dio un salto, colocándose en puntitas de pie, para alcanzarlo… Todo fueron gritos, hasta que el timbre de la casa se escuchó:

Phil enarcó una ceja con molestia, y se dispuso a atender la puerta…-Ya dejen de correr y gritar por toda la casa!... Por todos los cielos… Si?...

Un adolescente, rubio, de ojos verdes, camisa cuadrillé, y una gorrita celeste, estaba parado de pie frente a la puerta… Sonrió abrazando al hombre…

-Abuelo!...- Exclamó con fuerza… Ernie y Kokoschka, se detuvieron en su discusión y se aceraron a la puerta… Unos sonrientes, Miles y Stella abrazados en la entrada, subieron dos escalones…

-Arnold?...- Preguntó Phil, sin poder creer lo alto, bronceado y más grande que estaba Arnold…- Shortman, volviste!… **Ya están aquí! Llegaron… Pookie!…-** Gritó hacia adentro, revolviendo los cabellos de su nieto, mientras toda la casa se volvía una gran conmoción.

**Continuará…**

_Bueno… Hubo señales de nuestro hombre misterio… Jejeje! Quién será?... O mejor dicho, por quién se juegan?... Y además, volvió Arnold… Nos vemos, pronto, voy a actualizar lo más rápido que pueda… Suerte!... La primera canción que puse en este fic es de David Bowie y se llama "As the world falls down", la segunda es "Strangers in the Night", de Frank Sinatra… La del capítulo dos, es de Dire Straits "Romeo and Juliet", y la de hoy se llama "Piensa en mi", del Fantasma de la ópera…Aclaro para todos los que preguntaron… Gracias por los comentarios y por la paciente espera… Lamento la tardanza, pero a veces se pierde un poco la inspiración en ciertas historias… Ya la recuperé! Chau amigos…_


	4. El cumpleaños de Arnold

**El cumpleaños de Arnold**

Caminando por las calles de Hillwood, una adolescente rubia, de dos coletas, pantalón de jean y camisa fucsia no sabía qué elegir… Había estado toda la mañana dando vueltas, y vueltas… Es que acaso no podía encontrar el regalo perfecto para Arnold?... Todos los años era lo mismo!... Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil ese bobo, pero dulce chico idealista con cabeza de balón?... Ash!...

La fecha de Halloween se acercaba y era normal ver niños, y madres comprando disfraces… Helga detuvo su vista en una librería… Un libro… Por qué no?... Sabía lo mucho que a Arnold le gustaban las aventuras, y últimamente se la pasaba viajando… "Un libro de viajes"… Si, no sonaba mal… Ingresó a la tienda y dio una ojeada en general…

Política, teatro, economía, filosofía…

-Disculpe…. La sección de viajes?...- Indagó acercándose al vendedor… Sus ojos rodaron cuando notó quién estaba en la tienda…

-Cómo estás Helga? …- La rubia frunció el entrecejo… L i l a.

-Hola Lila… Como de costumbre… Recorriendo el basurero… - Saludó por obligación antes que nada… Sin embargo, Lila tenía un paquete en mano…-Y tú?... Irás a la fiesta de esta noche?...- Preguntó cruzando los dedos para que la respuesta fuera negativa… La preciosa colorada sonrió:

-Por nada del mundo me la perdería!... He estado casi toda la mañana buscando un obsequio para Arnold… Finalmente me decidí por este libro de relatos… Crees que le agrade?...- Helga se mordió los labios…"Tonta señorita perfecta y su modesta e inoportuna forma de ser… Adiós obsequio!"…- Pensó lamentándose…

-Supongo…- Contestó, mientras Lila solicitaba que le envolvieran el libro para regalo… Helga se cruzó de brazos y abandonó la tienda…

Genial!... La idea del libro estaba perdida… Por nada del mundo le daría a Arnold algo que ya le obsequiaría alguien más… Y sobre todo, si ese alguien, era justamente Lila…

Había pasado un tiempo considerable, y a su entender… Supuestamente, Arnold ya no estaba enamorado de la pelirroja… Helga saltó de alegría cuando se enteró la noticia hacía ya un año y un poco más, antes de que todo el grupo partiera a San Lorenzo, con el fin de una "excursión escolar" que terminaría dando con el paradero de los padres de Arnold… Aún así… El rubio mantenía contacto con todos sus compañeros… Y eso justamente la incluía a Lila… Es que acaso no podía bajar la guardia?... Siempre iba a haber alguna intrusa acercándose a Arnold?... Esto último lo pensaba por la supuesta amiga que el rubio había hecho en la jungla, el día que fueron:

_Flashbaack…_

_-Viejo… Despierta!... No podemos dar con el paradero del pueblo perdido sin tener un guía!... La jungla se ramifica más de una vez!…- Exclamó un realista Gerald observando a su alrededor… Era impensable que pudieran encontrar a la gente de ojos verdes (personas que se dejaban ver en contadas ocasiones), dos niños de nueve años que no conocían la zona!…_

_El rubio suspiró…- Tenemos el mapa, no?... Podemos seguir la ruta que va al monte Roitz y luego rodear el volcán Shannin… Estoy seguro que si aceleramos el paso antes del anochecer, llegaremos al otro lado… La gente de ojos verdes suele dejar señales en el templo, algo hallaremos…- Si bien Arnold se mostraba más optimista que de costumbre, ya que todas sus esperanzas se remontaban a ese viaje, la cara de Gerald no lucía muy convencida aún… El niño de piel oscura, portaba una linterna, y un buzo rojo en cuanto a ropa… El rubio tenía su camisa de siempre, sin el suéter por el calor, su mapa en mano y una brújula de la suerte confiada por su abuelo, en la otra…_

_-Arnold… Eres un eterno optimista!... Bien, me convenciste… Movamos los pies, esos caminos no se recorren solos…- Dijo Gerald suspirando y ladeando la cabeza… No importaba cómo, Arnold siempre lograba convencerlo de cuánta cosa absolutamente imposible se le ocurriera…_

_-Alguien tiene que serlo… Estaremos bien, hay una cascada por estos lados… Podemos cargar agua en la cantimplora, y el resto no será problema…- Explicó el rubio, mientras ambos avanzaban, sin notar la presencia femenina de una niña, que con sus azulados ojos los seguía de cerca…_

_-Debí hacerle caso a Sid y rociarme ese repelente de mosquitos… Rayos!...- Bufó el pelinegro, mientras ambos caminaban abriéndose paso entre las lianas, y algunos senderos que estaban más libres que otros…_

_-Me pregunto si es aquí donde antiguamente se construyó la ciudad perdida…- Murmuró el rubio observando hacia los lados y caminando en círculos… Lo que no notó, fue la trampa y el gesto de hacer ese movimiento… Cuando Gerald se deshacía del insecto que lo había estado siguiendo, Arnold piso la maleza de un pozo sin fondo…_

_-__**Arnold!...-**__ Gritó Gerald con sorpresa al verlo caer, y en su intento, resbalarse y caer junto con él…_

_-Gerald… Dónde estás?...- Indagó el rubio al no escuchar el sonido de la caída… él por su parte, estaba sujeto a una roca… Fue entonces cuando notó al niño de color, abrazado a una raíz gruesa de un árbol…_

_-__**En un muy mal lugar, viejo!...-**__ Respondió con aprensión, mientras se sostenía de la resbaladiza contención…_

_-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de subir…- Cuando Arnold mencionó esto, una soga que colgaba amarrada desde un árbol se presentó frente a ellos… Ambos se miraron… Tomaron la cuerda y empezaron a subir…_

_Helga tomó aire…- __**Dense prisa, no aguantará mucho!...-**__ Exclamó apurada… Solo entonces notó su error… Rayos!... El susto había sido tanto, que se había olvidado de su clandestinidad… Oyó un ruido detrás suyo, como unos pasos… Se escondió entre los arbustos…_

_-Oh!... __**Hay alguien allí abajo?...-**__ Una niña de ojos cafés, pelo castaño largo y piel morena por el sol, bajó las cuencas de agua que traía en su mano… _

_-__**Ayuda…! Nos caímos aquí adentro!...-**__ Respondió un acelerado Arnold, en lo que él y Gerald seguían subiendo…_

_-Sostén mi mano…- Dijo la niña, extendiendo el brazo y haciendo un movimiento de fuerza hacia atrás… Helga notó que la cuerda no soportaría demasiado… Algo tenía que calvarla al piso… Pero qué?... Momentos de reflexión, y la situación se volvía cada vez más peligrosa… Notó una especie de daga en el suelo, y sus ojos se ensancharon… La tomó y clavó la soga…_

_-Están bien?...- Indagó la niña de ojos oscuros, a la par, que Arnold, Gerald y ella tomaban aire…_

_-Digamos que he estado mejor…- Respondió Gerald llevándose la mano al pecho… Arnold se levantó y se sacudió el polvo…_

_-Si, fue solo la adrenalina de la caída… Soy Arnold, y él es Gerald…- Se presentó tomando su mapa… La niña sonrió:_

_-Mi nombre es María… Tengan más cuidado con pisar estas malezas… La mayoría son trampas de los cazadores furtivos que rondan la selva…- Advirtió, mientras Arnold sonreía, y Gerald ladeaba la cabeza…_

_-Con que templo, ah?...- Preguntó el moreno con ironía, y el rubio se encogió de hombros…_

_-Gracias por habernos rescatado…- Dijo Arnold frotándose el cuello con una sonrisa… La niña por su parte sonrió…_

_-Vengan conmigo… No es seguro que recorran solos esta zona… Va a caer el sol, y se nota que no son de aquí…- Sugirió caminando junto con ellos… _

_Helga frunció el entrecejo… Toda esa absurda distancia y cobardía que se había autoimpuesto la alejaba de Arnold… Pero qué podía hacer?..._

_Estaba por salir de su escondite, cuando algo la tensó…_

_Arnold había vuelto sobre sus pasos… Notó que la cuerda que los había sostenido estaba asegurada con una especia de cuchillo de punta filosa… Lo tomó y observó la insignia en él…_

_-La gente de ojos verdes…- Murmuró mirando hacia su alrededor… Guardó el cuchillo…_

_-Gracias…- Dijo antes de seguir su camino… Helga tomó aire… Eso había estado cerca…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Helga observó el cielo con un dejo de aburrimiento… Las ideas comenzaban a acabarse, y la fiesta de Arnold era esa misma noche… Qué podría darle que nadie le había obsequiado nunca?...

Ensanchó los ojos y el corazón pareció dar un salto, así como ella dio uno pequeño en el lugar que estaba… Se apresuró y abrió la puerta de esa tienda de disfraces…

**Dentro de la tienda…**

La rubia enarcó una ceja, con una expresión boquiabierta… Una máscara… Tal y como la que había visto esa noche… Se acercó al sujeto que la tenía puesta…

-Tú…- Murmuró tomándolo de los hombros y trayéndolo contra si… Solo entonces, fue que notó que se trataba de un niño de preescolar, subido a una silla…

-Mmmm… Se te ofrece algo niña?...- Un sujeto obeso, con voz gangosa como si absorbiera una pajilla, atendía la tienda… Helga bajó los brazos y el niño aprovechó su distracción y se soltó huyendo del lugar…

-Me preguntaba… Estas máscaras… De dónde…?...- Dijo sin completar la oración… El hombre tomó una caja y le mostró un par…

-Son de estilo veneciano, con relieves en los lados… Varios colores y diseños… Diez dólares… También las hacemos a medida…- Le explicó el sujeto mientras anotaba algo en una lista, y se decía toda la frase de memoria… Helga tomó una que estaba entre el montón…

-Una de éstas, en color negro… Vendió una así últimamente…? Ah… Ya sabe un sujeto de masomenos mi tamaño, cabello algo rubio, no mucho se podría decir… Ahhh ojos claros… Algo estúpido, pero que no parecía dejar de hablar…- Hizo una leve descripción… El hombre la miró levantando una ceja…- Tiene una lista de quiénes compran estas cosas?...- Terminó preguntando, notando la risa irónica y agobiada del vendedor…

-Escucha pequeña… Cientos de personas entran y salen de esta tienda, sin siquiera comprar algo… Esos pequeños angelitos exiliados del infierno… Con sus manitos, tocando y llenándolo todo de asquerosos caramelos y ese intolerable invasor olor a niño!...- Helga hizo un gesto de locura, y el hombre le dio la espalda continuando con lo que estaba…

-No sabía que te tenías este interés por las máscaras, Helga…- Una voz detrás suyo la distrajo… Al parecer Lila la había seguido… Helga bajó la máscara y la alejó de si…

-Mmmm… Ni yo… Está bien, amigo… Igual es grande para mí…- Mencionó pegando la vuelta…

-Como usted diga…- Respondió el hombre cerrando la caja… Helga hubiera jurado que esa era la misma máscara que portaba aquel muchacho misterioso que se había aparecido de la nada en su vida, una noche…

Detrás de ella, un oculto Brainy, sonrió acercándose al mostrador y colocando diez dólares sobre la mesa… Tomó la misma máscara que Helga había levantado hacía unos instantes… Quizás ese sucio truco de hacerse pasar por el chico misterioso que buscaban inalcanzablemente Frederick y los del séptimo grado, traería sus complicaciones…

**Afuera de la tienda…**

-No encuentras el regalo apropiado…?...- Helga hizo un gesto con la boca… Acaso Lila no podía simplemente perderse?...

-Creo que optaré por unos chicles… Los chicos de por si son bastante estúpidos y mientras tenga la boca ocupada y no diga idioteces, le estaré haciendo un favor, no?...- Retrucó con un comentario sarcástico… Lila sonrió de lado…

-O quizás podría ser algo que le muestre cuánto lo echaste de menos…- Helga se detuvo en seco, y Lila sonrió con dulzura…- Nos vemos esta noche…- Se despidió, dejando a una Helga confundida e inquieta…

**En casa de Arnold…**

En la pensión de huéspedes, un grupo de adolescentes tocaba el timbre de la entrada… Un sonriente Phil abrió la puerta…

-Pasen, y diviértanse… La fiesta es arriba…- Mencionó dando piedra libre a que los amigos de su nieto, subieran…

-Espero haber acertado el talle de Arnold… Se fue todo mi domingo en este regalo…- Suspiró lamentándose un nostálgico Stinky… Sid enarcó una ceja:

-Ehhh… Como que es un poco grande no?...- Preguntó al notar el regalo… Stinky sonrió de lado…

-Me ofreceré por si le queda grande…- Confesó, mientras Gerald rodaba los ojos…

-Stinky, de por si admitirlo es de muy poco estilo, y mal gusto… Sin contar que está fuera de toda apreciación…- Dijo Rhonda observando el regalo y haciendo un gesto, mientras se acomodaba el cabello…

Todos pasaron y dejaron los obsequios en una mesa… Considerando lo temprano que era, había bastante gente para ese entonces…

Helga ingresó sonriendo con euforia y fascinación… El corazón bombeaba como nunca… Phoebe la miró de reojo y murmuró…

-No reconocí la letra en el anuario, aunque tracé un circuito con los posibles sospechosos, teniendo en cuanto su calidad gramática y las descripciones que diste…- Comentó señalando un anotador… Helga lo tomó entre sus manos…

-Jejeje! Hay Phoebe! Jejeje…- Rió a las carcajadas… Tenía que ser una broma!... Cuando notó los ojos de su amiga en ella, bajó un poco la cabeza…

-Es enserio?... Phoebe, tenías que marcar posibles sospechosos no especímenes en tratamiento!… Cielos!...- Suspiró Helga, notando que la mayoría de los de la lista pertenecían al sexto grado, y que en definitiva eran sus compañeros… Hasta Eugene figuraba, qué broma!...

-De cualquier forma… Estará esta noche… Crees poder reconocerlo?...- La pelinegra insinuó esa pregunta, y Helga elevó sus manos, dando dos pasos hacia atrás…

-Será pan comido… Además, aquí no puede portar ese ridículo antifaz… Lo descubriré, o me dejaré de llamar Helga. G. Pata…- No completó la oración, porque se encontraba en el suelo, de espaldas a quien la había empujado…

-Diablos! Quién fue el idiota que… Harold!...- Exclamó sacudiéndose la ropa, y notando una mano delante de ella…

-No soy Harold…- Dijo la voz, que provocó que las pulsaciones se aceleraran, las pupilas se dilataran enormemente, y que sintiera una electricidad correr por el cuerpo…- Siento haberte lastimado… Estaba distraído… Hola Helga… Te eché de menos!...

Helga se quedó helada… De repente las horas lejos, los días que se tornaron meses, parecían quedarse muy atrás… Arnold estaba de vuelta! Quería saltar por toda el lugar! Quería cantar y gritar que lo amaba!... Y también darle una buena golpiza para que jamás se fuera otra vez…

-Hola Arn… Cabeza de balón! -Se corrigió por el leve codazo que le dio Phoebe… Se había quedado petrificado mirándolo…-Vaya forma de demostrarlo!...- Ironizó cruzándose de brazos…- La selva te volvió más… torpe aún, eh?… Pasó el tiempo, supongo… De lo contrario, la camisa te quedaría grande…- Comentó notando que incluso Arnold estaba igual de alto que ella… El estirón de la edad había llegado… Y estaba mucho más lindo también!... El rubio por su lado sonrió viéndola cruzarse de brazos y levantar la quijada como era habitual…

-Adiós a mi idea…!- Suspiró un detenido Stinky, mientras sus amigos se acercaban…

-Arnold?... Viejo, eres tú?... Wooooouu… Romeo, la selva ayuda!... Te tengo una sana envidia…- Gerald se acercó con una sonrisa, y ambos estrecharon manos… El rubio sonrió:

-Hola amigo…

Y así la noche se fue extendiendo, entre saludos, apretones de manos, anécdotas… Nuevas noticias!...

-**Abran paso… Aquí viene la torta!...- **Fue la advertencia de Pookie, mientras arrastraba el enorme pastel, que parecía de bodas…

-Kokoschka… Si encuentro tus sucios dedos marcados…- Advirtió Phil… El castaño escondió las manos…

-Quién dijo que fui yo?... Abuelo, estás prejuzgando antes de encontrar al verdadero culpable…- Se quejó señalando a Phil, quien frunció el entrecejo al ver crema en los dedos del hombre…

**-Vuelve aquí!...**- Lo llamó persiguiéndolo... Unos atentos Miles y Stella se acercaron con una sonrisa…

-Y Eugene es el delegado del laboratorio aunque no puedas creerlo…- Comentó Gerald, bajo el asentimiento de sus compañeros… El pequeño colorado mostró una insignia en su camisa…

-Hace más de tres meses…- Admitió, mientras el resto hacía gestos, algunos se dispersaban y llegaban los de séptimo e incluso octavo grado…

-Hola niños… Cómo están esos valientes amigos de mi hijo?...- Fue el saludo de una dulce y amable Stella… La mayoría se acercó a hablar con los padres de Arnold…

-Ahhh?...- Fue la pregunta de Harold que tenía las manos repletas de pastel…

-Mastica y traga panzón!...- Una voz imperante y estruendosa se escuchó a lo lejos… Stella y Miles se sonrieron…

-Helga?...- Indagaron observándola de brazos cruzados, mirando con pesadez a Harold- Cómo estás?... Al parecer tan fuerte como siempre…- La saludó la mujer acercándose y acariciándole el cabello… La rubia se sintió un poco incómoda y algo sonrojada… Sus compañeros sonrieron con dientes apretados…

-Hola señora Shortman… A salvo, por ahora?... Tenemos mucho que enseñar en caso contrario…- Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos en una pose desinteresada de todo… Stella sonrió:

-Esto es una fiesta, no?... Ah bailar todo el mundo!…- Propuso un alegre Miles, mientras la música empezaba a escucharse… Helga sonrió inspirada y derretida, imaginándose si Arnold algún día heredaría los músculos de su padre… jajaja!...- **Ouuuchhhh!...**- El hombre se había tropezado y se había caído… Al parecer también heredaría su torpeza…

En cierto instante, la música cambió un poco… Algunos bailaron el pareja, otros no… Helga estaba apoyada contra el equipo de sonido, cuando observó al rubio que la miraba con una sonrisa… Se sintió deslizarse…Sonrió nerviosamente:

…_**.**_

_Feels like a fire that burns in my heart,_

_**Se siente como un fuego que incendia mi corazón,**_

_Every single moment that we spend apart._

_**Cada momento que pasamos separados.**_

_I need you around for every day to start_

_**Te necesito alrededor, cada día para empezar**_

_I haven't left you alone._

_**Yo no te he dejado sola.**_

…_**.**_

_There's something about you, I stare in your eyes_

_**Hay algo en ti, cuando te miro a los ojos**_

_And everything I'm looking for I seem to find._

_**Y todo lo que estoy buscando, parece encontrarme.**_

_All this time away is killing me inside_

_**Todo este tiempo lejos está matándome por dentro**_

_I need your love in my life._

_**Necesito tu amor en mi vida.**_

…_**.**_

-Pasando un buen rato, Tarzán…?

Arnold sonrió observando a sus padres reír junto a los amigos del vecindario…-Si… Tenía ganas de regresar, es decir… Pasar un tiempo con mis padres siempre es bueno y se vuelve mejor cuando es en casa…

Helga se frotó el brazo con algo de nervios…-Supongo que Hillwood debe parecer pequeño comparado con San Lorenzo, no? Qué se siente… Ya sabes, tener padres otra vez?...- Hayyyy! Tenía miedo que el corazón saltara tanto que Arnold pudiera escucharlo en su locura!…

-Distinto… Aquí están mis amigos, mis abuelos… Es genial tener a alguien con quien contar… Sé que sin importar lo que suceda, mis padres siempre estarán allí…

Helga enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado…-Vaya… El sociable y metiche de Arnold… Qué raro que no hayas echo muchos otros sosos amigos por ahí… Digo, le caes bien a todo el que te conoce… Todavía no adoptas el idioma?

-A casi todos- Aclaró el rubio posando sus ojos en ella… Helga los esquivó con rapidez… -Es complicado… Pero se aprende con práctica… Ahora que lo recuerdo… Recibí tus cartas…

-Ahhh… Esas cartas… Las postales que te envié… Si creo, que lo recuerdo… Yo también recibí las tuyas… Escribes mucho para ser alguien que se la pasa metido en sus desbaratantes e irreales aventuras…- Dijo mirando hacia abajo, y controlando el ritmo de la respiración con una risita nerviosa… Arnold se acercó un poco… Quizás debía solo preguntarle con respecto a ellos y ya… Sin pensar en el después…

-**Hey Arnold!... Ven aquí!...-** El llamado de Gerald les llamó la atención… El rubio bajó un poco los ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa…

-Disculpa, Helga… Enseguida regreso…

-Rayos!...- Maldijo la rubia pensando que el momento ideal había pasado… Siempre Geraldito interrumpiendo! Ash!...

Se apoyó contra la pared de concreto… Bajó los ojos… Al subirlos, se extrañó por lo que veía… Por un momento, un reflejo la distrajo… Se detuvo un instante, y ladeó la cabeza repetidas veces… Había visto bien?... Tenía que cerciorarse… No supo cómo, pero los pies se movían casi por inercia en busca de aquella imagen… Se hizo paso entre la gente, escuchando la risa de la mayoría de los adolescentes que estaban en la terraza…

…_**.**_

_I wanna spend time till it ends_

_**Quiero pasar el tiempo hasta que termine**_

_I wanna fall with you again_

_**Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez**_

_Like we did when we first met_

_**Como lo hicimos cuando nos conocimos**_

_I wanna fall with you again._

_**Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez.**_

…_**.**_

Era una fiesta increible!... Nadie se equivocaba al proclamar que las fiestas en casa de Arnold, siempre eran las mejores… Había mucho ruido, con una música acelerada a todo volumen que aturdía cuando se pasaba cerca de los parlantes… Volteó hacia todos lados…

…_**.**_

_We fought in a battle, nobody won_

_**Luchamos una batalla, nadie ganó**_

_And left ourselves a mountain to be overcome_

_**Y nos dejamos a nosotros mismos, bajo una montaña que hay que superar.**_

_You can't run away, the past is said and done_

_**No puedes alejarte, el pasado está dicho y hecho**_

_I need us to carry on…_

_**Necesito de nosotros para continuar…**_

…_**.**_

_I wanna spend time till it ends_

_**Quiero pasar el tiempo hasta que termine**_

_I wanna fall with you again_

_**Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez**_

_Like we did when we first met_

_**Como lo hicimos cuando nos conocimos**_

_I wanna fall with you again_

_**Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez**_

…_**.**_

Quizás solo había sido su imaginación… Aunque… El sujeto dijo que iba a estar esa noche, no?... Y lo había estado esperando todo el tiempo… Por qué demonios no había ido?... Un momento… Esperando?... Se alarmó por sus razonamientos… Esperando?... A ella le daba igual!... Se quitó esa absurda idea de la cabeza, cuando… Allí estaba… Era él…

…_**.**_

_You'll try everything you never thought of before_

_**Vas a intentar todo lo que nunca pensaste antes**_

_When you live, when you love, and you give them your all_

_**Cuando vives, cuando amas, y les das todo**_

_You can always give up some more._

_**Siempre se puede un poco más.**_

_Nothing means anything unless you're here with me_

_**Nada significa algo, a menos que estés aquí conmigo**_

_I can breathe, I can bleed, I can die in my sleep_

_**Puedo respirar, puedo sangrar, puedo morir cuando duermo**_

_´Cause you're always there in my dreams…_

_**Porque siempre estás ahí en mis sueños…**_

…_**.**_

Notó la pose incluso patética en la que la dejaba ver a ese chico de máscara, observarla en un rincón… Lo siguió, notando que él se alejaba… Emprendió una acelerada corrida…

-**Espera!... Ven aquí**…- Lo llamó, llevándose a Pookie y a Curly a su paso…

Pero un agitado Brainy, solo se asustó al verla caminar hacia él con un expresión de que lo haría añicos si lo atrapaba… Se acomodó el antifaz, y se escurrió entre la gente…

_I wanna spend time till it ends_

_**Quiero pasar el tiempo hasta que termine**_

_I wanna fall with you again_

_**Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez**_

_Like we did when we first met_

_**Como lo hicimos cuando nos conocimos**_

_I wanna fall with you again_

_**Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez.**_

…_**.**_

_I wanna spend time till it ends_

_**Quiero pasar el tiempo hasta que termine**_

_I wanna fall with you again_

_**Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez**_

_Like we did when we first met_

_**Como lo hicimos cuando nos conocimos**_

_I wanna fall with you again…_

_**Quiero enamorarme de ti otra vez…**_

…_**.**_

Lo llamó varias veces… él se apuró… No había muchos caminos… Estaba acorralado…

-**Vuelve! No he terminado contigo!…** -Afirmó viéndolo bajar las escaleras que daban al cuarto de Arnold, ensanchó los ojos pensándolos unos instantes… Luego lo siguió…

-**Quién eres?... Cómo sabes la combinación de mi casillero…? Por qué me buscas?.**..- Pero tantas preguntas, no fueron respondidas… La mayoría de sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos volteando a verla, desde la computadora de Arnold… La rubia tragó pausadamente… Miró hacia los lados con rapidez…

-Ahhh… No vieron a alguien con… Qué tanto me miran eh…? **El circo terminó!...-** Exclamó acercándose de brazos cruzados… La charla se retomó:

-La idea es inspeccionar la casa esta misma noche… Sin testigos, solo nosotros…- Explicó un pensativo Gerald… El rubio asintió:

-Permiso… Arnold, no sabes dónde dejé las llaves del auto?...- Phil ingresó al cuarto abriendo la puerta… Arnold bajó los ojos pesadamente… Cuántas veces debía explicar que tenían que tocar la puerta antes de entrar!

-Volví ayer abuelo…- Fue la respuesta simple… El anciano sonrió de lado acercándose a ellos…

-Como sea… No pude evitar escuchar… Inspeccionarán la casa de las Wetz, eh?... Las brujas más antiguas y conocidas de Hillwood…

-Sabes la leyenda de la Wetz, Phil?...- Indagó Gerald..

-**No me llames Phil!…** -Advirtió con energía…Prosiguió -Cuando era niño, solía pedir dulces junto a Jimmy Kafka, y mis compañeros de escuela cada año en la casa embrujada de la Avenida Principal… Tocábamos el timbre, la puerta se abría… Las ventanas zumbaban una música estruendosa… Una vez me animé, y bajé hasta el sótano…

-Y qué hay?... Vampiros, demonios, duendes encantados?...- Preguntó un eufórico Sid… Helga sonrió de lado…

-No estás un poco grande como para creer en duendes, perdedor?...

-No tengo idea… Jamás abrí la puerta… En fin… Solo los más valientes se animan a entrar… "Eres un pillo Phil"- Pensó Phil dejando un silencio circunstancial de risas, rápidamente acallado… Todos estarían sin falta en esa casa!... No podían perdérselo por nada del mundo!...

-Mmmm… Helga…- La rubia escuchó un murmullo en su oído… Levantó el puño con fuerza…

**-Plafffff!...**

Si tan solo hubiera volteado a ver… Hubiera notado a un inconsciente Brainy portando una máscara muy similar a la que había visto una vez, aquella noche que parecía ser una burbuja en el tiempo…

Helga bajó un poco la vista siguiendo a sus compañeros… La oportunidad perfecta de volver a verlo, se le había ido de las manos…

**Continuará…**

_Hola… Huyy! Jajajaja! Volvió Arnold!... Y…Helga, qué despistada! Tanto buscar a ese chico por toda la fiesta, y lo golpea cuando lo tienen cerca?... Jajajaja! … Ah Brainy no le salió muy bien el plan, no? Jajajaja!... Pero quién es el verdadero chico de la máscara?...La próxima revelaré algunos datos, así se tiran por algún posible candidato…Aunque creo que ya deben sospechar, no? La canción es de Michael Jackson, o al menos la versión que oí es de él; se llama "Fall Again"… Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto… En el siguiente capítulo van a la casa embrujada… Chau!_


	5. La casa de las Wetz

_**La amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma,**_

_**Es un sentimiento que no se te va.**_

_**No te digo cómo, pero ocurre justo**_

_**Cuando dos personas van volando juntos…**_

…_**..**_

_**Suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente,**_

_**Como dando un salto en la inmensidad.**_

_**Y no habrá distancia no la habrá**_

_**Ni desconfianza, si te quedas en mi corazón,**_

_**Ya siempre.**_

…_**..**_

_**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**_

_**Porque en cada sitio que esté,**_

_**En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré.**_

_**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**_

_**Nos encontraremos unidos**_

_**Uno en brazos del otro, es el destino.**_

…_**..**_

_**En la misma calle, bajo el mismo cielo,**_

_**Aunque todo cambie no nos perderemos.**_

_**Abre bien los brazos, mándame un aviso,**_

_**No te quepa duda, yo te encontraré.**_

_**No estarás ya solo, yo estaré**_

_**Continuando el vuelo que**_

_**Te lleve con mi corazón,**_

_**Ya siempre.**_

…_**..**_

_**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**_

_**Porque en cada sitio que esté,**_

_**En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré.**_

_**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**_

_**No nos queda más que un camino,**_

_**Solo habrá dos amigos, tan unidos.**_

…_**..**_

_**Cree en mí, no te atrevas a dudar,**_

_**Todas las cosas que vives**_

_**Si son sinceras como tú y yo,**_

_**Sabes tú que jamás terminarán…**_

…_**..**_

_**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**_

_**Porque en cada sitio que esté,**_

_**En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré.**_

…_**..**_

_**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**_

_**Que esté, porque en cada sitio que estés,**_

_**Y que esté.**_

_**Tú me llevas contigo dentro del corazón.**_

_**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**_

_**Nos encontraremos unidos,**_

_**Uno en brazos del otro,**_

_**Es el destino…**_

_**Es el destino…**_

_**Porque en cada sitio que estés,**_

_**Porque en cada sitio que esté,**_

_**En las cosas que vives,**_

_**Yo también viviré…**_

…_**..**_

A media noche, cuando la mayoría de sus padres dormía, un grupo de adolescentes de doce años llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de las vías del ferrocarril de Hillwood… Una gran casón antiguo, con una clara ausencia de gente en él…

Todos tenían una linterna en mano, y exceptuando a Phoebe y un precavido Arnold, nadie más portaba una mochila en el hombro…

-Estamos todos?... Quién falta?... Curly, qué haces tú aquí?...- Preguntó Gerald en general, notando la presencia del mediano pelinegro allí… Curly había pegado un leve estirón en el último tiempo… No llegaba a ser igual de alto que sus compañeros, pero ya no era tan bajo…

-Si… La última vez fuiste el primero en salir corriendo… Dijiste que la casa estaba maldita y que no deberíamos poner un pie en ella!- Mencionó Sid, recordando el último intento el Halloween anterior, de irrumpir en la casa embrujada a la que nadie había visitado en un largo tiempo… O eso creían los niños del sexto grado…

-Pasado! Pasado! Viven en el pasado!… No pienso perderme esta oportunidad…- Objetó el pelinegro, y sus compañeros rodaron los ojos…

-Y…? Cómo entraremos…?...- Indagó Harold apretando los dientes y tiritando… Todos llevaban una chaqueta, hacía un poco de frío… La Luna llena en todo su esplendor, permitiría contar una noche de terror…

-Hay que saltar el portón…- Propuso Arnold observando la reja… La mayoría se miró entre sí, haciendo un gesto de demencia… La casa estaba abandonada, era antigua, pero tenía un portón inmenso… Cómo saltarlo?

-Muy agudo Tarzán… La pregunta es cómo?... Por si no lo has notado, es bastante alto y no quiero morir como un puerco incrustado en el asadero!...- Dijo una realista Helga cruzándose de brazos… El rubio asintió con naturalidad…

-Saltaremos alguna reja floja… No será problema… Vengan por aquí…- Los alentó Arnold caminando con ellos y rodeando la casa… Encontró una reja un poco más baja que el resto y floja a la vez… Trepó un pequeño arbusto, se dio el impulso y la salto… Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos… Era fácil verlo, había que hacerlo!...

-Sí que la selva te afectó, eh viejo… Helga tiene razón, las probabilidades de que ...- Comentó Gerald notando que su amigo ya estaba del otro lado… Se sonrojó…

-Bien, quién será el primero…?- Indagó Arnold con una mirada expectante desde el otro lado… Solo que el silencio fue la respuesta… Gerald tomó impulso y lo siguió…

-Quién sigue?...- Indagó el pelinegro con toda la vanidad de haberlo logrado… Una pequeña pelinegra de rasgos asiáticos saltó detrás de una rubia de ojos azules que se arremangó las mangas y puso toda su energía… Gerald le extendió la mano a Phoebe…

-Phoebe…- Dijo ayudándola a pasar… La siguió Rhonda y pronto estaban todos del otro lado…

-Recuerden… Tenemos que avanzar en silencio, el más leve ruido puede llamar la atención de los vecinos…- Dijo Arnold tomando el liderazgo del grupo que caminaba silenciosamente detrás de él… Helga bajó sus ojos…

-Ohhh… Mi amor es tan valiente, tan impetuoso!…- Celebró con un suspiro encantado… Hasta notar a cierto sujeto parado cerca de ella…- Y tú que me ves engendro?...- Indagó levantando a Brian de la camisa, quien solo sonrió ampliamente…

-**Helga!...**- La llamó el grupo que volteó a verla… La rubia tenía una voz intensamente escandalosa… Pestañó bajando a Brainy, que por esa vez, se había salvado…

-**Bien!... Andando!...-** Ordenó propasando a Arnold con su gesto rudo y mandón…

**Mientras tanto, en la entrada…**

-Será pan comido, les daremos el susto de sus vidas… Trajiste la cámara Edmund?...- Dijo un sonriente Wolfgang, caminando con los del séptimo grado en dirección a la casa…

-Aquí está Wolfgang…- Respondió el rubio sacando la polaroid de su mochila… La mayoría rió…

-Vamos, por aquí… Jajajaja! Conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano…Entraremos por la entrada de atrás… Uno a uno, caerán encerrados en el ático…- Propuso Wolfgang y todos lo siguieron…

**Dentro de la casa…**

-Dónde se supone que tenemos que buscar el sótano?... Esto es algo tétrico…- Mencionó un alerta Sid, mientras el grupo caminaba por la mansión que parecía sacada de un manual de historia… Las telarañas, el polvo, los relojes viejos, las máscaras colgadas en las paredes, los cuadros…

-La decoración parece del siglo XVIII… Un estilo colonial…- Murmuró Phoebe acercándose a una de las paredes…

N-No me gusta para nada este lugar… Está todo sucio, tengo comezón… Y… Qué rayos es ese ruido?...- Se detuvo un dudoso Harold escuchando algo que parecía provenir del fondo… Nadie la prestó atención… Se apuró en llegar junto al resto de sus compañeros…

Una silenciosa Helga avanzaba observando hacia sus alrededores… Todas aquellas máscaras… No pudo evitar, observar cada una de ellas… Buscando algún parecido con la que había visto hacía varias noches atrás… Pero un fuerte estornudo la puso alerta… Todos pegaron un brinco… Stinky estaba muy colorado, y sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo…

-Shhhh… Qué parte de cállense, es la que no entiendes?...- Dijo murmurando y acercándose al muchacho, quien se excusó moviendo las manos…

-Lo siento, soy alérgico al polvo… **A… Tuzzzzzzzzzch!...**- Estornudó otra vez, con una fuerza que reavivó el eco en la casa… Todos miraron a los alrededores…

- Hay que salir de aquí y pronto! Esto no me da buenos presentimientos...- Exclamó un tembloroso Harold escuchando un sonido de algo que se movía… Helga se acercó a él, y lo detuvo antes que saliera corriendo… Le dio una certera cachetada… El muchacho se detuvo…

-El abuelo dijo que los sonidos provenían de abajo… Como un chasquido…- Explicó Arnold quedándose en silencio junto al resto…

-Pienso que lo mejor sería dividirnos… La casa es enorme, y no lograremos dar con el paradero del sótano si no la recorremos completamente…- El comentario sublime de Phoebe los sereno y centró un poco….

-Phoebe tiene razón… Yo voy contigo, formemos grupos de a dos…- Gerald le dio la razón, caminando junto a la pelinegra quien sonrió tímidamente…

-Bien, Rhonda y Harold…- Ordenó Helga, tomando el mando como siempre…

-Te conviene permanecer callado…- Fue lo único que dijo Rhonda observando al tembloroso chico cubrirse el cuerpo con una manta…

-Iré con Arnold… Él tiene linterna…- Dijo Sid tomando la delantera… Helga lo detuvo de la camisa…

-Qué?... Es decir, están locos si creen que me aventuraré con el perdedor de la nariz prominente!…- Se negó señalando a un alérgico Stinky… Arnold sonrió…

-Sid es mejor que acompañes a Stinky…

-Créeme amigo, te entiendo… Yo también tengo problemas con mi nariz…- Le dijo Sid, quitándose la gorra y sacando un pañuelo de allí…

-Eugene tiene linterna, y es mejor que vaya con Curly…- Completó Arnold, mientras el pequeño dibujaba un claro gesto de molestia con su boca y se cruzaba de brazos…

-Sobre todo porque será el primero en abandonar la casa… - Bromeó Sid riendo junto a Stinky, y codeando a Harold que solo tembló más…

-Están diciendo que creen que soy un cobarde que no puede asustar?...- Se indignó Curly mirándolos con recelo… Helga rodó los ojos…

-Como sea!... A mí me toca la peor parte, de todas maneras… Nos veremos aquí en quince minutos… - Dispuso, bajo la cara irónica de Arnold y cada quien tomó su camino…

-No temas Curly, compré esta linterna ayer, tiene un alcance de un metro cincuenta… Estaremos más que bien…- Lo alentó Eugene, mientras ambos caminaban y Curly se quejaba…

-Yo debería haber hecho grupo con alguien más… Me las pagarán…- Murmuró fraguando un desquiciado plan en su mente…

**En dirección al sótano…**

-Supongo que somos tú y yo de nuevo melenudo… Y ambos sabemos que no hallaremos más que polvo aquí…- Dijo Helga avanzando y escuchando los pasos de Arnold acelerarse para alcanzarla… El rubio sonrió…

-Pero no puedes negar que es divertido de todas maneras… Hacía mucho que no estábamos juntos en una aventura… No desde el día que rescatamos a mis padres…- Respondió él, y fue entonces cuando Helga tuvo que aclararse la garganta… Ese día… No habían tiempo de hablar al respecto, todavía no habían tocado el tema… Se apuró un poco…

-B-Bueno… Eso fue hace mucho y… Si no lo recuerdas, ese día quien te ayudó fue Gerald, no yo…- Arnold sonrió de lado y ella evadió cualquier contacto visual…

-En eso no vamos a ponernos de acuerdo…- Comentó el rubio y ella vio la salida para cambiar de tema…

-Qué es ese ruido? Viene de abajo…- Señaló escuchando una voces… Ambos caminaron despacio…- Esto debes hacerlo todo el tiempo en esa jungla, cierto?... Recorrer los antiguos templos, buscar tesoros en ellos…?...- Arnold la observó ladeando la cabeza…

-Qué te hace pensar que vivir en San Lorenzo es sinónimo de una aventura constante?...- Ella sonrió de lado cruzándose de brazos…

-Tu actitud…_ Tarzán_…- Remarcó el apodo…Arnold sonrió…- Y… Mmm… Qué hay de tus amigos?... Qué es del sujeto que no tenía idea donde estaba parado, cómo se llamaba?...- Comentó fingiendo un olvido… Arnold se puso serio…

-Eduardo… No recuerdas el nombre?... Fue muy fuerte lo que pasó esos días… No creo que se olviden los detalles tan fácil…- Helga se aceleró, y chocó contra un sofá pequeño tapado por unas sábanas… Él iluminó el obstáculo…

-Se supone que el que lleva la linterna eres tú, tonto!...- Recriminó frotándose el brazo… El rubio sonrió con nervios…

-Lo siento… Estaba distraído, tenía la vista en otro lado…- Helga ahora sí que se sonrojó… Tragó pausadamente…

-No tengo por qué memorizar cada mínimo detalle, cierto?... Eso es típico de ti Arnold, te molesta que no se tomen en cuenta a las personas…- Agregó ella escuchando un silencio pasajero, decidió proseguir…- Ah... Creo que ya lo recuerdo!... Es el padre de tu amigo el bocón y de la chica esa…

Arnold asintió con naturalidad…- Carlos y María… Si, también los conociste…-

Helga tenía problemas! No podía simplemente preguntar lo que le intrigaba!... Tenía que dibujar la pregunta, para poder llegar a la respuesta… De todas maneras, daba un paso adelante dos hacia atrás…

-Escucha…- Arnold extendió su mano y la detuvo… Helga casi tuvo que recuperar la compostura para no derretirse en el acto… Ambos se exaltaron… Eso era un grito… Y de Rhonda!...

Ambos rubios corrieron a la sala donde se suponía que se encontrarían con el resto de sus amigos…

-Harold desapareció! Estaba conmigo y de un momento a otro…- Explicó Rhonda llegando a la sala, y bajando la escalera principal con algo de pisa… Helga observó a Phoebe….

-Empezaría a preocuparme… El orangután es demasiado inmenso como para pasar desapercibido!…- Alertó empezando a caer presa de los nervios… Su amiga la observó de lado…

-Esperen! También falta Eugene!…- Señaló Curly que venía agitado como si hubiera corrido una maratón…

-Bien… De ahora en adelante, lo mejor es permanecer juntos… Tenemos que encontrarlos, no pueden haber ido tan lejos… Rhonda, vamos a buscar cerca del corredor donde estuviste con Harold la última vez…- Anunció Arnold intentando mantener la cordura… Lo cierto era que, todos estaban nerviosos… Esto ya pasaba de una simple travesura…

**En el ático…**

-Si hablan los haremos puré… Entendieron….?...- Señaló Frederick viendo a Harold con intenciones de pedir ayuda… Eugene rodó los ojos con una sonrisa amistosa…

-Estoy completamente persuadido…- Afirmó el pequeño colorado, mientras el resto miraba desde el ático que se desplegaba hacia abajo y por donde tomaron a los chicos de los hombros y los subieron…

-Wolfgang… Allí viene el resto…- Mencionó Edmund sonriendo… El rubio más grande y corpulento rió con crueldad…

-Shhhh…

**En el pasillo…**

El resto del grupo llevaba más de una hora buscando… Habían recorrido cada pasillo, sin embargo no había rastro alguno de Harold y Eugene…

-Aquí está la manta de Harold…- Dijo Stinky pasando de nuevo junto sus compañeros, por el mismo pasillo que ya habían revisado…

-Princesa, qué fue lo que sucedió?... No viste nada de nada?...- Dijo Helga llegando junto a Rhonda… La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos…

-Estaba mirándome en el espejo, cuando volteé a ver a Harold que había dejado de alúmbrame… Se desvaneció en el aire…- La rubia rodó los ojos… Ninguno lo notó, pero colgando desde el ático que se habría estrepitosamente, Wolfgang los veía conteniendo la risa…

-Sid?... Hey chicos… No quiero alarmar a nadie, pero… Tampoco encuentro a Sid!...- Lo llamó Gerald al no tener respuesta alguna de Sid, que solo instantes atrás estaba a su lado… Todos se miraron y un solo vistazo fue suficiente… A correr!...

-No podemos irnos y dejarlos… No se ustedes, pero yo no me iré hasta que aparezcan… Quién está conmigo?- Los detuvo Arnold exclamando con voz alta… Lo miraron como si estuviera loco!

-Esto se está poniendo tenebroso viejo… No deberíamos haber venido… Tenemos que salir de aquí!…- Lo llamó Gerald haciendo un gesto con los brazos…

-Helga?... Dónde estás?...- Se alarmó Phoebe, al no tener rastros de la rubia, que quizás había sido la que había dado más pelea antes de desaparecer sin siquiera ser notada…

-Oh… Oh…

**Muajajajajaja!...- **Escucharon una risa, provenir desde el techo…

-Edmund…? Tú qué haces aquí?...- El rubio había caído cuando Helga había subido… Todos lo miraron, sonreír con algo de nervios…

-Bien… está bien, ustedes ganan!...- La puerta del ático bajo… Wolfgang bajó acompañado de un tentado Frederick que no dejaba de reír…- Creo que nunca me había divertido tanto a expensas de unos perdedores…! Jajajajaja!...

Arnold rodó los ojos y el resto hizo una mueca… Helga bajó cruzada de brazos, junto a un hambriento Harold y un sonriente Eugene…

Todos se paralizaron al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos…

-Nosotros nos vamos…- Fue el cometario de cierto rubio…

-Pero Wolfgang…

-Salgamos de aquí! Ahora!...- Ordenó el corpulento muchacho y los tres desaparecieron, escapándose por una ventana…

-Salgan de aquí niños… No hay nada que ver… Esta casa está en ruinas, se viene abajo, es peligroso que estén por aquí… Mi compañía la demolerá mañana!…- Sin embargo, solo era Ernie con un casco de la construcción… Todos se miraron sintiéndose ridículos por lo que en algún momento habían pensado…

Helga y Arnold se miraron… Por un impulso, ella había saltado a sus brazos otra vez… Se bajó altanera y esquivando la mirada…

-Pero la casa de las Wetz en un hito de la ciudad… No pueden derrumbarla… Qué pasará con cada Halloween…?...- Gerald siguió a Ernie y a los tres hombres que lo acompañaban…

-No la derrumbarán porque me pertenece…

-Lorenzo?...

-Mi mamá y yo vamos a mudarnos aquí en un par de semanas… La compramos ayer…- Explicó el pelinegro, llegando junto a su madre, una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés… Se veía que estaban todos esa noche en la casa de las Wetz…

-A ver! Quiero ver eso… Si parece que todo está en orden…- Dijo Ernie observando el papel y cambiando sus planes… La mujer sonrió de lado…

-Hijo… Me parecería una buena idea que dieras una fiesta para tus amigos en noche de brujas… Te gustaría?...- El niño vestido con su pijama, sonrió…

La familia de Lorenzo había adquirido esa casa como una antigüedad y por esos días se encontraban remodelándola, y lo cierto es que estaban durmiendo cuando escucharon unos ruidos… El pelinegro había distinguido la voz de sus amigos…

Todos festejaron, sin excepciones…

-Será bueno divertirnos antes que tengas que irte de nuevo Arnold!…- El comentario de Gerald puso alerta a la mayoría… Sobre todo a una rubia de ojos azules que se quedó boquiabierta… El rubio miró a su mejor amigo, como si hubiera dicho algo que hasta ese entonces era un secreto. Gerald sonrió nerviosamente…

-Qué?..- Indagó Helga sin poder ocultar el interés…

-No lo culpo, yo nunca me hubiera marchado de San Lorenzo… Los monos hacen tu cama, doblan tu ropa… Muero de sueño! Yo me voy a casa!...- Exclamó Harold y todos se marcharon… Casi todos… Porque Helga solo emitió un suspiro observando un pequeño relicario dorado…

**Al día siguiente…**

-Tenemos que pensar en algo! No es justo que pongan un pie en Hillwood y ya tengan el cuerpo en un avión a San Lorenzo! Qué sucede con los padres de Arnold?...- Se quejaba una rubia de ojos azules, dos coletas y una gorra antigua y llena de parches… Su mejor amiga se encogió de hombros, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela…

-Quizás las cosas no resultaron como esperaban… Es decir, los habían aceptado en el museo cierto?…

Helga rodó los ojos abriendo su casillero y dando un portazo colérico…-Qué hay de mi oportunidad con él?... Phoebe, no puedo permitir que eso pase!... Necesito saber que Arnold está cerca…

Ambas se agacharon a recoger un papel que caía nuevamente al piso… Phoebe lo tomó en sus manos y Helga espió de reojo:

_Querida Helga:_

_No dejo de pensar en ti ni un solo instante… No me alcanza con tener que seguirte, quiero volver a verte… Pronto tendrás noticias mías, quiero encontrarme contigo solos tú y yo…_

_Un admirador de antifaz negro…_

-Seguirme?... Es un acosador?...- Indagó la rubia de mala manera… No estaba de muy buen humor, y esa mañana no era bueno cruzarse en su camino… Phoebe sonrió con dulzura y parpadeó repetidamente con sus rasgados y pequeños ojos:

-Yo pienso que es muy romántico… Está enamorado…- Dijo tomando el papel con una sonrisa… Helga rodó los ojos…

-Qué ridículo…- Dijo haciendo un bollo y aventándolo al tacho de basura…- Lo crees?...- Preguntó después de unos instantes….

-Es la misma letra de la otra vez…- Agregó Phoebe con un tono suspicaz… La rubia tomó el cuaderno que la pelinegra tenía en brazos…

-Déjame ver eso!… Si tan solo hubieras colocado a los posibles sospechosos…- Comentó notando a quiénes Phoebe había encasillado con esa letra…

-Fue lo que hice… Aunque ninguno sea de tu agrado, de nuestro año son los únicos que pueden llegar a tener una letra así…- Se explicó con un tono serio, algo molesta por la ineptitud que Helga le estaba alegando… La rubia frunció el entrecejo pensándolo seriamente…

-En algún momento el sujeto deja estas notas en mi casillero… Lo atraparemos!... Tiene que aparecer!... Sígueme Phoeps… Descubriré a ese fenómeno aunque mi vida dependa de ello!...- Propuso dispuesta a hablar con cada uno de los chicos que aparecían en la lista…

-Caminando…

-Mmmm… Helga…- Un sonriente Brainy apareció detrás de su rostro… Helga solo levantó el puño y cumplió con la rutina…

**-Plaaaaaaaaaaaf!**

Phoebe pasó por al lado de un adormilado Brainy, pensándolo unos instantes y luego continuando con su camino…

La respuesta a veces se esconde de la manera más obvia, simplemente a la vista…

**Continuará…**

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien… Bueno, todo este tema de la visita a la casa embrujada notarán que solo es un pasaje para otro baile, cierto? Jajajaja!... Pobre Brainy!... Helga simplemente no se da cuenta! Jajajaja! Y Gerald habló de más… Huyyy… La historia está tomando su curso, y en los próximos capítulos se darán las explicaciones pendientes… Nos vemos pronto! La canción es de Laura Pausini… Suerte!


	6. Baile de Halloween!

Las semanas habían pasado y la noche de disfraces de Halloween había llegado… En la casa comprada por la familia de Lorenzo Harper…

Como un más alto y elegante Gerald, disfrazado de cura… O una Phoebe casi irreconocible, con un disfraz de vampiresa…

Stinky, disfrazado de Frankestein… O inclusive Harold, portando un disfraz de esqueleto… Sid, vaya que se había esmerado, disfrazado de náufrago! Ja!... En fin…

-Pobre el forense que analice semejantes huesos, niño rosa!…- Bromeó Helga, llegando junto a su mejor amiga, y vestida de una bruja muy audaz… Diferente, con un cabello en varios colores y una sonrisa diabólica…

Lila disfrazada de diablo colorado quizás fue la que más sorprendió y entre los chicos, la que más gustó… En cambio Rhonda, simplemente era Rhonda…

-Y tu princesa… Qué se supone que eres?...- Fue la pregunta de Helga, por la que la pelinegra acomodó sus zapatos de lujo…

-Acaso no es obvio…?... Una verdadera celebridad de París… De la alta moda, claro está…- Explicó acomodándose el cabello… Helga rodó los ojos…

Y allí llegaba Arnold… Con un disfraz que simulaba la sangre de un cuchillo que le atravesaba la cabeza…

-Bonito disfraz…- Comentó Gerald con una sonrisa, al notar como el cuchillo pasaba de lado a lado…

-Idea de papá… En fin…- Comentó rodando los ojos… Harold rió con un tono burlón…

-Cómo un cuchillo puede rodear tu cabeza… Ehhh Arnold?...- Helga rodó los ojos, bajo las risas del corpulento muchacho…

-Cómo una maya de huesos puede cubrir tu cuerpo… Ehhh Harold?...- Fue el comentario sarcástico de la rubia…La mayoría rió…

La noche había comenzado… Un baile a los doce años… Uno de los primeros, y que mejor que en Noche de brujas!...

Mientras Arnold conversaba de espaldas con Lila, en la mesa del ponche, Helga lo miraba… Últimamente, se había alejado tanto de él… Hay! Estúpido orgullo! Tonto miedo! Cómo perderlo, sin ser siquiera suyo…?... Indagó maldiciéndose…

Algunos chicos estaban en lo que sería la futura habitación de Lorenzo, jugando con sus videojuegos… Helga lo pensó unos instantes, notando a las parejas bailar… Mejor era subir con el resto de los inadaptados…

-Helga!... Me harías un favor?...- Fue la pregunta de Phoebe, quien ya se preparaba para bailar con un muchacho… La rubia suspiró…

-Lo sostendré…- Dijo tomando la capa de vampiresa entre sus manos, con la que Phoebe no podía bailar… La pelinegra agradeció sonriendo…

_Every now and then_

_**De vez en cuando**_

_We find a special friend_

_**Encontramos a un amigo especial**_

_Who never lets us down_

_**Que nunca nos decepciona**_

_Who understands it all…_

_**Que entiende todo…**_

_Reaches out each time you fall_

_**Que nos levanta cada vez que caemos**_

_You're the best friend that I've found._

_**Eres el mejor amigo que he encontrado.**_

_I know you can't stay_

_**Sé que no te puedes quedar**_

_A part of you will never ever go away_

_**Pero una parte de ti nunca partirá**_

_Your heart will stay…_

_**Tu corazón se quedará...**_

…_**.**_

Se estaba por dirigir con el resto de los chicos, cuando alguien vestido de parca se acercó a ella… Le extendió la mano… La rubia lo observó…

-Muy gracioso, chico listo!...- Dijo tomando la mano esquelética y quedándose con ella… La persona que se cubría el rostro sonrió…

Helga estaba por avanzar, cuando una mano de verdad fue extendida nuevamente…

-También se saldrá?...- Indagó de mala manera… Él sonrió… Lo pensó unos instantes y murmuró:"Si con mi mano, por demás indigna profano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación:…" … Levantó el rostro y unos ojos claros, se dejaron ver cubiertos por una máscara…

Helga ensanchó los ojos, las piernas le temblaban, por lo que apretó un poco el hombro del chico que tenía en frente…-T-Tú?...- Indagó como si tuviera una familiaridad particular con aquella persona… Aún sin saber quién era…

-Hola… Me alegra volver a verte…- Dijo él con una sonrisa… La rubia observó los ojos del muchacho que tenía en frente… Tuvo que morderse los labios para contenerse y no decir una incoherencia…

_I'll make a wish for you_

_**Pediré un deseo por ti,**_

_And hope it will come true_

_**Y espero que se haga realidad,**_

_That life would just be kind_

_**Que la vida sea amable,**_

_To such a gentle mind_

_**Con tu mente tan gentil,**_

_If you lose your way_

_**Si pierdes el rumbo,**_

_Think back on yesterday_

_**Piensa de vuelta en el ayer**_

_Remember me this way…_

_**Recuérdame de esta manera…**_

_Remember me this way…_

_**Recuérdame de esta manera…**_

…_**.**_

-Creía que me indicarías el próximo lugar… Estás seguro que querías volver a verme?...- Indagó extrañada… Todo el tiempo había estado muy preocupada observando a Arnold como para prestarle atención a alguien más…

Pero el chico enarcó una ceja con extrañeza…-Dije que lo haría?...- Sonrió pasando el comentario…- Claro que si… Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?...

La rubia bajó un poco la cabeza…-Nuestro encuentro de la última vez no fue muy feliz por así decirlo… Lo siento.- Y con eso se refería a la noche que lo persiguió por todos lados en casa de Arnold, levantando el puño como si buscara defenderse de algo…

Él bajó los ojos y sonrió…-A mí me agradó… Mucho…

Helga levantó las cejas, sorprendida…-En verdad?... A pesar de que no fui muy amable, te insulté repetidamente y mi hostilidad rebalsó todos los límites?...

-No recuerdo nada de todo eso…- Dijo cortando con ese asunto, en lo que ella soltaba un suspiro de alivio…- Cómo has estado?...

_I don't need eyes to see_

_**No necesito ojos para ver**_

_The love you bring to me_

_**El amor que me das,**_

_No matter where I go_

_**No importa a donde vaya**_

_And I know that you'll be there_

_**Sé que allí estarás**_

_Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere_

_**Por siempre jamás en una parte del tiempo, donde sea que estés**_

_I'll always cares…_

_**Siempre me importarás...**_

…_**.**_

Helga sonrió de lado con vanidad…-Amigo, aquí la pregunta es: cómo lograste reconocerme…? Tengo el mejor disfraz de esta monótona fiesta!...

Sin embargo, él lo pensó unos instantes…-No lo sé, quizás fueron tus ojos…Parecías estar pasando un buen momento… Adoras Halloween, eh?...- Indagó con una sonrisa, viéndola asentir con emoción…

-Jejeje… Bromeas, verdad?... Es para lo único que emplearía algo de mi tiempo!... Era la experta del cuarto año… Aunque, siempre hay alguien con más espacio encima, que acarrea más dulces…- Dijo observando a Harold y Stinky reír a lo lejos con la voz grave de dos preadolescentes en pleno desarrollo… Rodó los ojos…- Y qué hay de ti chico misterio…? Celebran algo particular en dónde vives?...- Sin notarlo o tal vez no existía una razón… Pero cuando estaba con él, el tiempo simplemente pasaba y ya… No había un control… Ni siquiera se percató de que ambos estaban bailando…

-Las fiestas son muy diferentes… Celebramos la llegada de la lluvia para que las cosechas prosperen y el agua nunca escasee…- Hizo un alto, mientras Helga lo observaba con interés…- Por otro lado, una especie de ritual en donde las responsabilidades que se trasmiten de generación en generación, se simbolizan a través de una máscara…

_I'll make a wish for you_

_**Pediré un deseo por ti,**_

_And hope it will come true_

_**Y espero que se haga realidad,**_

_That life would just be kind_

_**Que la vida sea amable,**_

_To such a gentle mind_

_**Con tu mente tan gentil,**_

_If you lose your way_

_**Si pierdes el rumbo,**_

_Think back on yesterday_

_**Piensa de vuelta en el ayer**_

_Remember me this way…_

_**Recuérdame de esta manera…**_

_Remember me this way…_

_**Recuérdame de esta manera…**_

…_**.**_

Allí fue cuando Helga entendió lo que portaba…-Te refieres al antifaz cierto…?... Creía que…

-Qué?...

-Nada… Fue solo una idea mía…- Lo cierto era, que Helga pensaba en la tienda que había visto un par de semana atrás y todas esas máscaras que estaban en exposición, que le hicieron recordar al muchacho que se le escapaba tan fácilmente… Si la había comprado allí, quería decir que vivía en Hillwood… Se exaltó de solo imaginarlo…- Hey! Volviendo a ese tema… Piensas que me he olvidado?...- Preguntó con un tono desafiante, y él solo ladeó la cabeza desconociendo el asunto…- Siempre te acercarás con algo que te tape la cara, perdedor?...- Mencionó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido…

Suspiró pensándolo…-Es muy importante para ti, saber quién soy?...

-Ja!... Quién dijo que me preocupa?...- Dijo sonriendo con soberbia, mezcla de actuación…- Pero cómo puedo saber que no eres un fenómeno desquiciado, un psicópata o un asesino en serie?...- Se detuvo al escucharlo reír con ganas…- De qué te ríes?...

-Ven conmigo… Nunca te haría daño, confía en mí…- Pidió extendiendo la mano… Helga se soltó colocando las manos en la cintura…

-Pero me lo dirás o tendré que sacártelo a golpes…?... Deberías temer por ti!…- Ahhh…- El chico la tomó del brazo y salieron al balcón…

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you_

_**Y estaré justo detrás de tu hombro, cuidándote**_

_I'll be standing by your side and all you do_

_**Estaré a tu lado, en todo lo que hagas**_

_And I won't ever leave_

_**Y nunca me iré**_

_As long as you believe_

_**Mientras tú creas, **_

_(You just believe…)_

_**(Solo cree...)**_

…_**.**_

_I'll make a wish for you_

_**Pediré un deseo por ti,**_

_And hope it will come true_

_**Y espero que se haga realidad,**_

_That life would just be kind_

_**Que la vida sea amable,**_

_To such a gentle mind_

_**Con tu mente tan gentil,**_

_If you lose your way_

_**Si pierdes el rumbo,**_

_Think back on yesterday_

_**Piensa de vuelta en el ayer**_

_Remember me this way…_

_**Recuérdame de esta manera…**_

_Remember me this way…_

_**Recuérdame de esta manera…**_

…_**.**_

-Y bien?...- Preguntó una vez, estando los dos afuera…- Me lo vas a decir o seguirás huyendo como un niñito asustado?...

Él se apoyó contra el barandal del balcón y posó sus ojos a lo lejos… Volteó a verla…-Sabías que las civilizaciones antiguas de América, podían predecir cambios climáticos, acontecimientos y formular un calendario mejor que el viejo continente; solo mirando las estrellas?...- La rubia lucía expectante… Él hizo un alto, y se acercó unos pasos….- Y algo que aún no se comprueba: predecir el futuro con exactitud…?

Helga lo escuchó cruzándose de brazos… Se acercó unos pasos…-No Copérnico, no lo sabía… Aunque es absurdo creer que alguien puede llegar a predecir el futuro… En eso no estoy de acuerdo…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando el bonito cielo de una noche estrellada… En donde las estrellas parecían miles de granos de arroz, la Luna no se veía desde ese ángulo, pero… Sinceramente… A quién le importaba la Luna en ese momento?

-Por qué no?...- Preguntó él, solicitando una posible explicación… Ella rodó los ojos… Qué más daba discutir un tema que le importaba un comino como ese?... Sin embargo… Las charlas con aquel sujeto se volvían así… En parte triviales, en parte distintas…

-Bien, supongamos que alguien pudiera ser una especie de visionario… Qué pasaría entonces?... Para qué esforzarse? …Es decir… Todo estaría "predestinado"…- Explicó ella haciendo un gesto con los dedos… Él agachó un poco la cabeza, e indagó una duda:

-La primera vez que hablamos dijiste que no creías en la buena suerte… Si el destino lo construimos… Cómo sabes que todo resultará mal?...- Si bien Helga. G. Pataki tenía un espíritu luchador, ella no creía en la fantasía… Sus poemas eran fantasías que le ayudaban a vivir, y eso era todo… En la vida real, ella tenía los pies sobre la tierra.

-Cúlpame por ser realista…

-Eso es ser pesimista…

-Alguien te lo preguntó…?- Dijo enarcando una ceja con un toque de molestia… El chico sonrió haciéndole notar que no le daría la razón en todo… Helga rodó los ojos- Además… No siempre obtienes lo que quieres, no?...- Dijo alejándose unos pasos y apoyándose contra el balcón…

-Supongo que si… Aunque… Vale la pena lucha por ello…- Comentó viéndola darle la espalda… "No siempre obtienes lo que quieres"; claro que no… Arnold había vuelto a Hillwood como una visita más, no significa que se quedaría…

-Nunca había visto un cielo así en Hillwood…- De repente, el comentario de la persona que tenía al lado, la despertó de los problemas… El muchacho había dicho demasiado!

-**Lo sabía!... Eres de aquí!... Quién eres y por qué no respondes?...-** Exclamó acercándose, y señalándolo con su dedo índice… El chico dio unos pasos hacia atrás…

-No es el momento…

-Por qué no?...- Preguntó molesta y ya hartándose de todo ese halo de misterio sobre: "converso contigo, pero no sabes quién soy"…

-Simplemente, te lo diré cuando te importe… Además… Bien podrías averiguarlo tú misma, Helga…- Respondió acercándose los mismos tres pasos que había retrocedido… La rubia se encogió de hombros paulatinamente…

-Acaso soy tu tan mencionada adivina..?- Indagó retrocediendo, y resbalándose en el intento….- **Ouuuuch!... Rayos!...- **Maldijo colocándose de pie y sacudiéndose…

-Te lastimaste?...- Preguntó él extendiéndole una mano y con una media sonrisa que solo intentaba ser amable… Pero ella no la vio de ese modo…

-Solo me resbalé, es todo…- Explicó tomando la mano y soltándola con rapidez…- "¡Se burla de las gallas el que nunca recibió una herida!…"- Mencionó frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándolo con firmeza…

Solo que él vio la oportunidad ideal…- Bueno…- Dijo acercándose y viéndola ocupada acomodándose el disfraz y sacudiéndose lo que le quedaba de polvo…-"He aquí mis labios como dos ruborosos peregrinos, dispuesto a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto…"- Simplemente no se pudo contar el tiempo, porque todo fue demasiado rápido!... Se acercó sin previo aviso, la tomó del rostro, y la besó…

Para Helga fue un robo! Un vulgar ladrón!... Como esos que roban gargantillas a las mujeres, y lo hacen de una forma tan sutil, que no permiten que surja reacción alguna, no hay golpes, gritos o algo por el estilo… Fue un beso… Un beso… Y uno robado!...

Un ruido mezclado entre unas risas que pretendían ser intimidantes, provocó que la soltara…

Sin embargo, la rubia no reaccionaba… Se quedó con los ojos perdidos en la imagen y con los labios en la misma pose del beso… Tampoco notó cuando el ladrón se marchaba, y pasaba justo por al lado de los matones de séptimo grado, sin siquiera ser tomado en cuenta…

-Pero si es otra rata de sexto grado!… Y además no se disfrazó… **Jajaja!...- **Fue la broma de Frederick, al verla de pie junto al balcón, con una cara absorta y disfrazada de bruja… Si hubiese sabido quién era… Pero para él contaba como otra delgaducha de sexto grado, feísima además…

-Esa estuvo muy buena Frederick!…- Fue la risa de Edmund, por la que el resto lo molestó caminando hacia el otro lado del salón…

Helga tomó aire… Observó hacia ambos lados, pestañando constantemente… Se aclaró la garganta y caminó un poco temblorosa…-Bola de idiotas!...- Dijo, como si ese insulto habitual borrara lo que había pasado unos instantes atrás…

-"¡Cuánto temo, por ser ahora de noche, que todo esto no sea sino un sueño, demasiado encantador y dulce para que tenga realidad!"…- Murmuró llevándose los puños al pecho… Y luego al hombro con un gesto de cotidianeidad y exasperación…

-Mmmm...

**Plaaaaaf!...**

Brainy caía una vez más, intentando usurpar una identidad que no era suya… Con una máscara que se le corrió del rostro, por el puñetazo certero de la diestra de una rubia…

Mientras Helga se iba, un sujeto disfrazado de acertijo se acercó a un adormilado Brian… Sonrió de lado…

-Vaya… Vaya… Vaya…! Es la descripción que dio Frederick… Me darán una buena recompensa por ti… Jajajaja!... Ven conmigo….- Susurró Micky la comadreja, notando la buena suerte que había tenido… El sujeto que buscaba todo el séptimo grado, había caído como por arte de magia en sus manos…

-Chicos… Tengo algo para ustedes…- Brainy no tenía idea en qué se había metido y peor aún… El desastre que estaría a punto de provocar…

Frederick estaba sentado cerca de la fuente junto con el resto, cuando observó al sujeto del antifaz… El castaño sonrió llegando junto a él…

-Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar… Solo que esta vez, seré yo el que gane…- Brainy no entendía nada… Solo sonrió con algo de nervios, mientras Frederick se disponía a sacarle la información de quién era la chica que había bailado con él en casa de Rhonda, aquella noche…

-Si no quieres problemas, empieza a cantar… Quién era la chica vestida de blanco que bailó contigo en la fiesta de disfraces?...

Brian tragó pausadamente…

**En el salón…**

Helga se acercó a pasos cortos y dudosos, hacia el centro de la fiesta otra vez… Mientras el resto de los chicos allí, reía o discutía…

-Helga… Te encuentras bien?...- Phoebe se acercó a ella, en un tono confidencial…- Dónde estabas?... Te buscamos por todas partes!...- Era el turno de la rubia en los videojuegos… Aún así… Helga se puso colorada…

-C-Claro… Es solo que… Mmmm…Hace calor en esta casa en ruinas!…- Respondió apantallándose un poco…Phoebe la observó con extrañeza…

-Jajajaja!... Miren… Jajajaja!...- Fueron las risas de Sid y Stinky, cuando Harold se cubrió el rostro con una lata de queso fundido…

-Alguien ha visto a Gerald?... Se suponía que jugaría en el turno de Stinky…- La mención de Arnold, quien estaba conversando junto a Lila, capturó la atención de muchos… Helga frunció la boca… Maldita suerte! Qué sucedía con ella? Dónde tenía la cabeza?... Había dejado el territorio despejado, por estar pensando… Pensando…

-Y es exactamente lo que haré…- Fue la respuesta del pelinegro, por la que sus amigos voltearon a verlo… Rhonda se cruzó de brazos…

-Qué te pasó? Luces todo desalineado…- Comentó notando el desastre de ropas de Gerald, quien parecía que venía de una maratón o algo por el estilo…

-La idea era asustar Rhonda… Arruinas el ambiente con tu ropita elegante y tus monocitos de niñita mimada!…- Mencionó Harold con un tono pesado, terminando se saborear el resto de queso en su cara… La pelinegra rodó los ojos…

-Para eso estás tú Harold!...

-Excelente fiesta Lorenzo!... Muy divertida!...- Lo felicitó Arnold sonriendo, y notando la cara de desconcierto, con falta de oxígeno de Helga…

-Gracias…- Dijo el pelinegro, cuando todos miraron hacia el techo… Las luces se volvieron oscuras… Y una voz grave y rasposa dijo:

-**Buenas noches damas y caballeros… Yo… Seré el anfitrión de esta noche… Jajajajajaja!...-** La risa de un maniático resonaba por las paredes del lugar…

-Montaste un espectáculo?...- Preguntó Gerald con una sonrisa de lado, acercándose a Lorenzo quien ladeó la cabeza con desconcierto…

-No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo!...- Explicó provocando el… "Ahhh?"... De sus compañeros en general, con cara de preocupación…

En un instante, las luces se centraron en el segundo piso, sobre la escalera principal: la muerte señalaba hacia el centro de la pista: era una enorme parca con la cabeza baja… Las luces se volvieron a apagar, centrándose en el centro del candelabro…

-**Jajajajajaja!...-** Fue la risa casi perversa, con una serie de luces rojas… Desde el candelabro, calló un hombre ahorcado…

La reacción fue obvia… Todos fueron gritos y choques para ver quien abandonaba primero la casa embrujada de las Wetz…

Sid, Stinky y Harold corrieron primero: Cuando un rubio, con cabeza de balón se detuvo en la huida…

-Esperen!... Cálmense… Amigos, esto es solo un muñeco…- Dijo acercándose al hombre en sí y notado el relleno de vellón…

-No es simplemente un muñeco par de ilusos… **Jajajajajaja!** Quién se ríe ahora?...- Un alto, altísimo Curly, vestido con ropas negras, bajó las escaleras…

-**Curly!...-** Exclamaron sus compañeros al unísono, notando la cara diabólica del pequeño pelinegro…

-Así es, los engañé! Creían que no podía asustar, cierto?... Si, lo hice y lo volvería a hacer! Lo volvería a hacer! **Jajajaja!...-** La mayoría rodó los ojos…

Solo un pequeño detalle se le escapó a Curly… La ropa que portaba era demasiado holgada para alguien tan delgado y de pie sobre unos zancos, por lo que… Se le cayó!...

-**Jajajajajaja! Eso si es gracioso! Miren, tiene ropa interior rosa! Jajajaja!...-** La risa contagiosa de Harold, quien señalaba al pequeño pelinegro, provocó la risa entre los presentes…

-Miren, allí va! Jajajajajaja!...- La mayoría persiguió a Curly mientras escapaba cubriéndose por el jardín…

**Continuará…**

Hola… Cómo están?... Bueno, apareció el chico de la máscara e hizo de las suyas! Jajajaja! Me imagino la cara de Helga y no puedo evitar reír… Jajajaja! Qué hará ahora?... Y pobre Brainy! No le sale una bien! Jajajaja! Le dirá quién era la chica de esa noche?...En fin, nos vemos pronto! Espero que les haya gustado, la canción se llama "Remember me this way" es de Jordan Hill, de la película "Casper", en esa hermosa escena donde el fantasmita vuelve a la vida… Nos vemos! Suerte!


End file.
